Chaos Girl
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Sequel 2 T.V Series:A girl, she is a part of the shadow as well as the light, why now does she have a interest in the Slayers? Why is Xellos in this? Why now has she come out? Who is she? Have they seen her before? XL, OCZ COMPLETE
1. Who is She?

_**DISCAILMERS: I DO NOT OWN SLAYES, I DO OWN SOME OF THE SOME THEM (**_**This is for all of them, all chapters)**

_Warning: Language and maybe the rating will change if you want some other stuff in there, anyway read and review!_

_**A/n : This is a little after the third season, you could call it the Fourth, it is short yes 4 pages, but it is the 1**__**st**__** chapter so it suppose to be.**_**REDID AND REVIEWED It 3-20-07, also did it 6-3-07, and 2-16-08 EDITTING ALL CHAPTERS!**

* * *

**Chaos Girl**

**Chapter 1**

**Who is She?**

Xellos was thinking, why was he the only monster that was with Beastmaster Zelas that was allowed near Lina, or to guide her a certain way, to talk to her at least, or basically do anything that involved her?

What was his Beastmaster Zelas thinking?

Well, Beastmaster Zelas was thinking to herself, why did she only let Xellos go out on the missions that involved Lina Inverse?

What was she thinking? Was there something involved here that she didn't know about? She sighed and thought it had to be _that _girl. She was always messing with stuff, this was getting too complicated.

There was a laugh somewhere, a girl's laugh. She was in the shadows, she loved the night or anything that had to do with darkness, but she also loved the light.

Why did she love two things that were complete opposites? Well for one thing she was herself. Sometimes it seemed she had two personalities. Two completely different, opposite people it seemed at times.

If you knew her at all you could even say her two different personalities were like night and day. One side of her was dark and mysterious, and the other happy and childlike so innocent. But everyone would agree that they both loved to play around, to her that was what made the world go round.

This girl was far from innocent though. She had seen too much to be called innocent; she had done things that one who was innocent would not do.

With what she was, with what she had, she had moved everyone like they were chess pieces; she moved them to her liking.

She shaped their past, present, and future with what she had, and with what she was. With what she was and with what she had, she could do anything and everything she wanted. But having everything she wanted and doing everything she wanted with what she was and what she had was no fun at all.

She had a saying she always loved to say.

**If you can get anything you wanted and did anything you wanted with little effort where would the fun be? **

What would be the joy out of that, theres no challenge at all she thought, no fun when there was no fun that was when things got serious and she hated serious.

Though she could do precisely that, and with very little effort because of whom she was and what she was, she didn't.

She thought everything out, only a couple of times did she use 'them' but she did, she basically did everything herself, with very little help from '**her**'. She did use 'them' occasionally, but hey if you had 'them' you would use them too!

She sighed, she was tried she had been up for a month without sleep, trying to place people here and people there, you know the drill.

She moved through the shadows like she was one of them.

Someone was following her, who or what it was no one knew.

Well maybe not for her stocker of course, maybe she did know someone was following her. Maybe she chose to ignore her follower, maybe she didn't care, there was the possibility she knew who exactly it was, what it was and most of all its weakness.

Maybe, maybe not, no one really knows do they?

They were in the city; she knew someone was there, someone she just happened by chance to draw there.

She stopped, so did her stocker, whether she knew someone was there or not did not matter.

She looked up at the sky and down on her arm, on her arm or in it you could say was a board. It had six dots on it.

It was a rectangle, by luck or coincidence the city was the exact same shape. If anyone saw it questions would run through their minds.

Why did she have a board shaped like that? Is it shaped like that for a reason? Why are it and the city the same shape? More and more questions would pop into someone's mind if they saw her, she couldn't risk it.

No one could see her and think questions about her board. She could have done this another way, but hey this was more…what was the word she was looking for? Challenging? Or something else entirely different from that concept?

It did not matter; all that matter was looking at it, the board.

The board was black, pitch black if anyone looked on they would see nothing, and maybe they would if they knew '**her**' or was a part of '**her**'.

She rethought that, hell everyone was, but you need to be specific, yes specific. Closer more a part of her to be able to see it, yes that was right.

She shook her head, she was thinking too much, she needed to get her job done and over with and maybe even get some sleep tomorrow night or the next night.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, she was focused. She was unaware as she focused that someone was stocking her stocker. She was too in deep in this to notice.

Unfortunately for her, her stockers did notice, one felt the power that came from her and stepped back.

This stocker, the one that was stocking the original stocker, for reason unknown, of course that were not unknown second stocker, because those were his reasons that were unknown.

Well the second stocker had felt this power before, but this was a smaller dose then the first one so he couldn't really tell what it was.

Now back to the girl and her weird board.

She was now ready, she opened her eyes and on the board appeared four dots, and one was red, yellow, white and black. The black one as hers, the others were for someone else.

She looked at them and spoke in a whisper which the second stocker almost missed.

"So Lina, Gourry, and Amelia you are here. Giggle, one more left to go."

She looked on her back to her board, the yellow and red was close but not enough to notice each other. The white dot was on the other side of town.

She was about to put away the board when she felt something, the power that was in her board was trying to tell her something.

What was it? She though to herself as she put more power into it, the first stocker had vanished, you know the saying 'Leave to fight another day' or was it 'Live to fight another day? People forget which one, now don't they?

There was something near her, it was getting closer, and she brushed it off as she looked at her board again.

She looked at it and said to no one in partially. "Gourry is close to Lina, and knowing Lina he will find her soon so nothing to worry about that one. Although this is a problem one of them is missing though…"

She stopped as another dot appeared, this one was purple and it was near her so close they were almost touching.

The second stocker was so well hidden that no one could have found this stocker.

Stocker two was behind her and saw into the board, there were five dots: purple, black, red, yellow and white, and from the name she said and the colors it would have meant that each person was a color.

Stocker two guessed Lina was red, Gourry was yellow, Amelia was white and this girl was ether the black or purple, but who was the other if she was one of those two?

That was when Stocker two had no time to react as she spun around.

She looked Stocker two in the face and smiled as she said. "Well, well you can see the colors and you know who they are, you are really smarter then I give you credit for, Xellos."

He was astonished, not only could she see him, but she knew who he was; the only question was who was she?

She let out a soft laugh, and said, "That will wait to later Xellos; everyone is not yet here for the party."

With that she was gone; she had vanished without a trace.

Xellos had one question in his mind.

Who was she?


	2. What's Under the Mask of the Trickster?

**Chaos Girl**

**Chapter 2**

**What's Under the Mask of the Trickster?**

Xellos had just gotten back from his mission. He was tried as hell, he stopped, wait he was tried as hell? Well did that come from? He was never tried, not in all of his years as a monster, especially working as a monster under Beastmaster Zelas, even more when he is her Priest and General.

L-Sama just thinking about all of that stuff just gave him a headache.

He stopped right outside of his Master's Chambers. He had to go in there and tell her about everything. He loved his job, but why was it sometimes, not very much but still sometimes it was such a drag?

He heard a noise and stopped, there was voices coming from inside his Master's Chambers. He knocked and heard her voice say come in. He was wondering why there was someone inside here and this dead of the night.

He never got to find out his answer when he saw who was in there with his Master.

He was so shocked beyond relief or was it belief? Little sayings like that he forgot. He was so shocked that his mask had slipped and it showed.

Beastmaster Zelas looked at her servant and saw what she didn't believe she saw. This boy's mask had slipped, not once even when the most dire situations he never showed what he was really thinking or feeling, now he did.

Xellos, a perfect warrior who never showed anyone or anything what he was thinking or feeling, was doing so now. Xellos was a trickster, no one could ever tell why he did the things he did or anything. That is why he was perfect and mysterious.

Xellos, no one ever prepared him for what he saw, no amount of training could ever prepare anyone for this. Xellos got control over himself and looked at his Master, and started to give his report.

"My Lord Beastmaster, I did as you told me too, I followed him as you requested…"

Beastmaster Zelas tilted her head to the side and said "but?"

Xellos looked uncomfortable, he had NEVER failed in a mission, if his Master told him to do something he did, but this time he could tell was different.

He looked at her and said "I'm sorry my Lord but there was a problem, I was tracking and found the target but there was a power surge near by, it was really close to the target, and after it was felt the target ran."

He stopped didn't know if he could go on.

Zelas looked at him, she was a little annoyed, and Xellos had never failed her why now? She looked at him and said "and?"

Xellos had his mask back on perfectly, and continued "I didn't follow, I went toward the source of the power surge and …"

He stopped didn't go on, Zelas was a little more annoyed at this and said to him "Continue and don't stop again till you are done, Xellos what has gotten into you?"

He did not answer the question but continue with the report.

"I find the source and" he looked right at Beastmaster Zelas' guest and said "that was the source"

He pointed like a little child, and the one he pointed at laughed or was it a giggle?

Beastmaster Zelas looked between them and said to her guest, "You were using 'them' again weren't you?"

She tried to looked like she was scolding, but it didn't work, the guest looked at her and said "giggle, this is not the time to play mother on me Zelas."

Xellos was surprised that she had used his Master's first name only. No one ever did that.

The girl looked at him and said to Zelas "sigh, no I wasn't using 'them'; now shh, I have to get back, maybe when I get finished I can get some rest, bye."

She was about to leave when Zelas said casually, with a little annoyance in there too, "How long now has it been since you last slept?"

The guest looked at her and said "Long enough not to know what a bed looks like anymore. It's been a little over a month, but hey work is work it needs to be done."

She was gone a second after she said that. Xellos looked from where she disappeared then to his Master. His Master's head was hung down like she was exhausted, she shook it and sighed and mutters, "That girl's going to be the death of me."

Zelas looked at Xellos and said "You look like hell, probably feel like it too, now Xellos get some rest then get back to that village, I think that target will be back there."

Xellos was about to leave when he asked, "You think My Lord?"

Zelas laughed and answered her priest/general with a grin, "That girl you just saw now, she told me after I asked her where the target was located, she is good with tracking."

With that Xellos left the Master's Chambers and went to his own and thought before he hit the pillow.

'Who is she?'


	3. One Left to Go

**Chaos Girl**

**Chapter 3**

**One Left to Go**

She sighed, this was way too much trouble for her, and all of this going about and sneaking too, this was SO not her style.

She was not surprised that he was there, that was where he lived after all. But the look on his face when he saw her was the surprise. Never in all of her years had she seen that mask slip. That was probably the only mask that has ever been able to catch her off guard.

She sighed yet again, she shook her head and looked up, and there was almost a Full Moon. Soon when the curtain finally opens, when everything finally starts and this prologue is over, the Full Moon will come, and she loved it so much, she couldn't wait. How she loved the moon, but she would never deny that she loved Dark Moon too. She loved the moon in all of its phases.

She shook her head yet again and sighed she was wasting so much time, precious time; she had needed all of them there tonight.

Who the hell was she trying to kid? She wanted them there, not really needed them there till later. Was it her fault she never seems to get any sleep? Her job came first, everything else came next. What's more is she had all the time in the world to sleep so why sleep now hmm?

She got up and disappeared into the night.

She was back into the same spot she was when Xellos had interrupted her the other night. Though as she thought about it probably was a good thing too, she had a chance to talk to Zelas and get Xellos further into her plan.

Zelas was more then willing to let her 'pet' go. She thought it sounded like fun and didn't even ask what she wanted or to explain. Zelas just stopped her and agreed at her wanting Xellos.

Back on the topic at hand, she had her board back out again and looked at it.

The black dot was ever present on that board and supposed it to be on there forever. The red dot had finally found the yellow one had found each other. She laughed silently to herself. That was bound to happen; they had known and trusted each other for many years now.

Why wouldn't they find each other so quickly, I mean they were in love with each other at some point, he did promise to protect her for the rest of his life who wouldn't fall in love? Though he did leave for a while, wait, didn't she leave him? Guess she just got tried of him always treating her like a kid and not a woman, oh well his fault.

The white dot was close to the other two, but far enough not to notice each other, but by the time Lina caused some kind of commotion, which she will, just in a matter of time. They are bound to find each other within days, if not hours, after Lina does her thing.

My luck it will be soon after it, my guess her and Gourry will fight she blows some thing up and here comes Amelia running to apprehend villains with her stupid Justice shit. How I truly don't like that naïve little girl, anyway moving on to the mission at hand, what's next?

That was three out of five. Two more left and by her talk with Zelas that will be four out of five soon enough, all that left was …

She was in another city, a way off, it was like 100 miles from the city Lina, Gourry, and Amelia was in. This was a town that was small and mostly full of travelers, monsters, demons and gods. Anyone and everyone were accepted in this town, no one asked questions and no one told lies.

She went into an inn, there were not a lot of people in this one as the other ones, and less crowded you know, less trouble, probably what he thought too.

As she entered everyone turned to her, everyone looked at her, all eyes were in her. There was not a single person or thing that she didn't have their attention.

She moved in slowly, like she was debating whether or not to stay, that was when she stopped. She saw something. There was someone under a tan hood; this one was looking at her with a particular interest.

She looked at that person and went to sit beside him. Everyone was still staring, something that this person had not liked very much, but he like that this girl came and sat by him.

She looked at him and said "How are you doing tonight?"

He looked at her and said "Fine, who are you?"

He all but said 'Why the hell are you over here talking to me? Who the hell are you really?'

She looked him over and laughed softly, he liked her laugh, and it was soft, like it was full of innocence. He loved it; it was something he always wanted, the very things he lost when Rezo did what he did, when he took everything away.

She stopped and that was brought him out of his thoughts, she looked at him and asked him his name, Zelgadis he said. He asked hers and she said with a smile on her face and a finger in the middle on her lips.

"That is a secret."

He fell out of his chair and she laughed, when he got back up he looked so shocked and surprised that she started laughing again. When he gained control over himself he asked her the thing he wanted to know so badly.

He looked at her and said "You know Xellos, don't you?"

She looked a little taken aback, but she smiled and said, "Maybe and maybe not, does it matter if I know this Xellos you speak of or not?"

He smiled the first time in a long time, that sentence, which was worded so carefully it was as if Xellos or the old gang was back again. He stopped at those words and knew that was something naive little Amelia would say.

She grabbed his hands and said softly, he was barely able to hear her. "Do you want to see them again?"

He took his hands back gently not hard, and looked into her eyes. He saw so many things in those blue eyes of hers, but could not place them all, all he could place was if he keep staring at them he would be lost in them, forever caught in the void.

He looked away and thought about his answer.

Did he really want to see them? Did he want to see Lina and her smartass? Or Gourry and his stupid ness? Or Amelia with all of her justice shit? Could he handle it? That was the question he needed to know.

He looked back at her and she smiled and said "Yes you can, Zelgadis you can, just admit it you love them, they are the only friends you have ever had. They trust and believe in you, just as you do, now go back to them."

With that she left him, from her words he would, should go, but there was one problem.

He got up and walked outside after her and asked where they were. She smiled for the fourth time or had it been fifth? Whatever it was she smiled and told him they were in the Village of the Moon.

"The Village of the Moon was once a magical place; they had so much fun by the moonlight. They worshipped the Moon Goddess. The Full Moon was the best night, the most magical night, they say that night, once a year the Goddess came down and blessed them, they don't say how though. They can't, they say the Goddess left because they told an outsider, so now it survives by tourism."

With that she walked a little away and disappeared into the night.

Zelgadis was so overwhelmed with all the information she gave him and her disappearing like that. Was she really there? Was she really here at all? He had so many questions on his head but one stuck out the most.

'Who is she?'


	4. Xellos' Lesson

**Chaos Girl**

**Chapter 4**

**Xellos' Lesson **

Xellos was going back into the city the night after the girl talked to Zelgadis, though he did not know she talked to him, because at that time he was sleeping.

He somehow was drawn back at that same spot where for some odd reason it was like that evil day before, the one where he failed his first mission, and when he first met her.

The one he was tracking was there again in front of him, and a minute later of stocking the target it ran because of that wave of energy, power. Xellos of course did the same thing he did the first time he went to see what it was about, who did it, the usual drill.

He was behind her again, he saw the dots again, there were six of them, and he waited to see if she would talk again, to see which is which.

She knew that this night was a repeat of some kind. She had felt and done it all before, and knew that Xellos was behind her so she just turned around and asked him a question: "You are so curious about my board and the dots, do you want to know who the dots belong to?" she asked him, she was tired and did not have time to play games.

He was surprised, but still nodded his head. He really wanted to know, for some odd weird reason, he wanted to know every thing about her.

She gave him a funny look and decided to ignore that. She put the board in between them, but it was still on her right arm.

She looked at him and said "Pay attention class I will repeat this no more times." He nodded again, wanted to know really bad, for that he got a giggle, then she told him.

Her left hand on the board and said "You see that there is a black, purple, red, yellow, white, and blue right?" he nodded and said, "Lina is red, which means her and Gourry are with each other because Gourry is yellow, and I believe in a couple of hours Amelia will find them because morning will be here and they are too close for her not to hear the fighting, I am surprised though she hasn't found them sooner, seeing as Gourry and Lina fight all of the time."

She looked at him and was stunned for a moment or two then laughed. "Xellos you have spent too much time with them to know that much." In an undertone that Xellos was not suppose to hear but did she said, "That is good though it will make things go smoother."

She looked at board again and saw that the blue one is on the other side of town and Xellos could feel power coming from her, but ignored it and focused on the board and the dots. She said not to anyone really, "So Amelia will find them tomorrow because of a fight over breakfast, then that turns into a big fight and since the town isn't that big everyone will know, so Zelgadis will come when he founds out the description of the people fighting. They will be together and…"

She looked up at the sky and smiled and said to herself forgetting Xellos was there and said "So the Moon is coming in a couple of days, good, this is good, and it has perfect timing. Now I don't have to wait an extra month."

After that she noticed Xellos and said "What are you doing here and how did you sneak up on me?"

Xellos looked at her funny and said, "You were telling me who the dots belong to."

She looked thoughtful and said "Xellos… I think I did say that, well okay which ones did we do already? …Okay I think these three yes, wait who do these belong to …Oh yes that right ok, ok, ok I have it now."

She looked at him and said, "We are here," she pointed to the black dot and purple dot and continued, "Which one do you think is me? Which one are you?"

He looked at her and then the board thinking 'Ok, weird girl.'

Again she ignored him, he looked at them and said "I am black and you are purple." He had thought about this and figured that since he was a monster he was black and her favorite color was purple.

She laughed again, and said, "No, you are purple and I am black, think about this: Lina red head, Gourry yellow head, Zelgadis blue head, Amelia white magic, and about Zel I think Shamanic Magic… it strikes me as blue, and Lina likes fireballs. You have purple hair, and very pretty purple eyes, I like black and wear it all of the time, not to mention my hair….Never mind, does this make sense?"

Xellos looked at her she had blonde hair anyway he thought about it and said "It does, but with the double meanings in there it makes more since, we are though with this lesson, right teacher?"

She gave him yet another funny look and said yes and was gone. He left to go home too, he knew his Master knew that he had nothing this night so he didn't go see her, but went straight to his room and thought about this strange girl.

She forgot easy, and in such a short time, but from what he could tell she was smart, but weird too. Why did she want all of Lina's group here? Why him too? What was with the dots? Most of all again he asked the same question.

'Who is she?"


	5. The Conversation

**KateChaos Girl**

**Chapter 5**

**The Conversation**

After Xellos did all of the things monsters do when they get up in the morning he went to see his Master. He went straight to her room, but before he went in he heard some voices.

"You need some rest! L-sama help me, oh sorry I didn't mean that, not as a pun or anything, damnit. You can't do your…whatever it is you are doing without rest. Even the most powerful need rest. You cannot hope to pull this off without sleep. Now tell me again how long has it been since you slept?"

He knew that voice belonged to his Master, Lord Beastmaster. Who was she talking to?

"You worry to much my old friend, you are a monster start acting like it, last time I checked '**she**' made you to feed off negative emotions and try to destroy everything in your damn sight! Not worry me to death. Damn it, girl why can you, out of your counter-parts, the other four read me so well? Why do you care so much?"

There was a pause and it seemed like days went, but really it was just seconds. Xellos heard feet move and he could tell by sound of where it was in his Master's room he would take a guess the feet went to the window. He heard a sigh that sounded so sad, so tried, so everything, he just couldn't pick one. Maybe it was all of this, was the owner of this sigh depressed?

"It has been months since I have slept. I believe it was around the time they came so close to Dark Star. For once in all of my life I was scared. I thought that if someone could kill them it would be him, he made those weapons, (pause) fine with my help, but he was powerful, she even tried to use the Giga Slave. She knows never to use it; she tried even after I gave the Water Dragon King permission to tell her about...

"No use complaining, there is work to be done and I have only a few days to do it too. The moon is coming Zelas, when it does, something is coming. Something powerful, maybe even more powerful then they can handle. I can't do anything not yet, but the time will come when I come out once more and everyone once again will know who I am.

"Chaos will once again consume this world and for once I don't want it to. Why can't just everything stop? When can I rest? Just watched yourself Zelas, I mean it, I may not be able to protect everyone like last time if something happens, if I go its over."

Xellos knew something was wrong, he just knew it. If it made her so uneasy then it must be something that even the monsters should not mess with.

His Master sighed and said "You know instead of playing so many tricks and having to do all of this work, why don't you just make them do what you want, get everything in position and let it happen from there?"

More sighing from the girl again, "You just don't get it do you? This is why I have 'them' and you don't. I'm leaving Zelas, oh and by the way orders for your pet, Xellos. Make sure he stays in the village, the target WILL be there, and it must be killed at all costs. Though I will say this it doesn't matter who kills it though, the end will come and it doesn't matter whether or not who kills it. The death will trigger…"

She stopped and Xellos didn't know why, but he wanted to know more. He, on a weird note wanted to hear her voice more, but lucking for him his Master started talking and interrupted his thoughts.

"Hekate, if you do not get some rest you will force me to get her and she will make you."

There was a laugh and heartless, cold one, with words following it "Like she will listen to you, she too busy with that chimera of hers, what's it face, you know I SHOULD know his name." and she spoke in an undertone "Do I even remember it? It was so long ago. Did it even have a name is the question."

Zelas laughed at that and said "Fine Kate, I will get the other one; you know what she did to her own sister, what do you think she will do to you? She is even _more_ close to you. She loves you _way_ more," Zelas gave a laugh.

Then it all happened too fast. One second he was listening at the door and the next someone's hand was on the back of his neck and pushed him into the room. He saw his Master and she looked at him funny and said "Xellos, why didn't you come in when you first got here? You know Kate it's your fault I couldn't sense him, you have been around my pet too long."

What did that mean? Is something wrong with the girl, Kate that even his Master could not find him? Was she that powerful that those around her can get some of her power and not be sensed?

She looked at him and shrugged saying she was too tried to talk and told Zelas that she was going to go to bed, if she needed her she would be at 'home'.

Zelas looked at Xellos and said "It seems she likes you, if she didn't you would be died my pet. Now you are to carry on your mission and the target must die at all costs, but the events around the death do not matter. Now go get some sleep, your going to need it, trust me." She laughed, like she knew something important that he didn't, and he knew she did.

With that he left, going back to the Village, he knew more about her, yet knew even less. More and more questions popped into his head, again like always the main one was, two in one question actually.

'Who and what was she?'


	6. The Old Gang Together Again

**Chaos Girl**

**Chapter 6**

**The Old Gang Together Again**

Zelgadis knew today was different, he could feel it, something would go wrong today. Every time he had these feelings, he knew something always went wrong. The last one was when that weird girl that come and talk to him. Though everything she said was true, he did want more then anything to see them.

Lina that fiery redhead, he missed her most of all. His first friend that liked him and his appearance, and even though most of the time she used it for her own gain but still, he liked being needed. She needed him; he knew that he was the only one in their group that knew anything. She couldn't talk to Amelia because she was a child didn't really know anything about magic. Gourry, well let's just leave him out. It was better not to mention him and magic, because every time Lina tried to explain stuff he never got it, then she would get mad and end of hurting him.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized how she treated him, he was the one in the group who she didn't get mad at much, she didn't take her anger out on him, well only if he was the cause of it and most of the time he wasn't. It was Gourry or Amelia that was the cause.

He was in the village that girl told him about, The Village of the Moon. He was supposed to see his friends here but he hasn't seen them yet. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed as he realized it was only morning and if he knew Lina at all she would be eating now and probably before that meal ended she would be in a fight.

Either with Gourry or someone else, who was the next person's guess, but she would be in a fight. So in a matter of time he would know where she was and meet up with her there.

Lina woke up and looked outside the window of her room at the inn. It was morning already and she was hungry, very hungry and Gourry or no Gourry she would have her fill. Hopefully he wouldn't be there so she could have his too! She loved that thought, and with that sent left for breakfast.

Lina got up did her morning stuff and went down the hall and saw that Gourry was there, waiting for her outside of her room. He was just as hungry as she was. The reason he was there because he knew Lina would be pissed if he went down without her, and he didn't really want to get into a fight with her, he knew he would lose and end of hurt. They went down to the dinning hall together talking about what they would have for breakfast.

They sat in silence as they waited for their food, Gourry was thinking of food and only food. What Lina was thinking about was a little more complicated then food. She had a weird feeling again. Just like the one before, the one that told her to go to this small village, the village was called what again? Moon something; oh wait the Village of the Moon that was it.

Lina also had a vague memory of reading something about this place in a legend or something. Where did she read this, oh the Sorcerer's Guild, but what was it? If only Zel was here he could help her.

Lina didn't even finish what she was thinking because the food had arrived and bamm, she forgot everything she was thinking about.

Amelia woke up and saw that the sun was already out. She yawned and knew as she got up and did what she does all the time, that this day would be a good one. One filled with justice and righteousness.

She left her room and went out of the hotel after her small breakfast. She knew someone in this village needed help and she was going to give it to them too!

That was when she heard a scream; a scream she knew was a little familiar. Then after the scream there was yelling, and lots of it too.

She ran as fast as she could to see what the problem was and found out that the scream was from inside a hotel, which a few seconds later everyone heard someone scream "MEGA BRAND" and the hotel was gone.

Amelia picked herself off the ground and shook her head and closed her eyes while saying "I knew it, it had to be Miss Lina; I don't even have to look to know it's her. Right now I do believe she is standing in the wreckage and huffing and puffing while being mad. Why she got mad in the first place, well I have two guesses. Mr. Gourry or someone ticked her off."

After that was said she sighed and didn't even notice someone walk up to her and stood beside her when the person stopped walking. "You are right I believe Amelia, though I think it was it was Gourry who set her off and it was a fine morning too. Oh well, though it's nice to see Lina mad at someone, it brings back memories does it not?"

Amelia looked up and saw a person she hasn't seen in a while, it was Mr. Xellos, the Trickster Priest, a monster though one of the more powerful ones too. She saw Xellos had turned back to what used to be an inn and she saw he was smiling and had his eyes closed again.

One of the things she didn't like about him besides being a monster was his eyes, they were so pretty yes, but when he opened them you knew he was serious, he was fighting and even Miss Lina knew he was more powerful then she was, so she knew she had to be careful around him. If Miss Lina says he's powerful then he has to be.

Amelia went up to the distraught and anger little girl that was standing in the middle of what used to be the inn. She grabbed Lina's arm and tried to calm her down but she knew it would take awhile.

Zelgadis just left the inn he was eating at, he went up the road and he heard an explosion, he knew immediately that it was Lina, but knew he could be wrong too. So he asked one of the town's people if he knew what they looked like and they told him.

He began walking down to the inn that was destroyed with a sigh coming out of his mouth. He wanted to meet with his friends so bad but as soon as he would meet them he knew it would be like old times. As he walked over to where Lina was he knew that the bad feeling he had this morning was fixing to come true.

Xellos just sat back and watch was going on with a smile on his face, a real one at that.

"You know I like it when you smile for real, it looks so, oh what's the word, um real? I know that was lame, but it looks so much better then that fake smile of yours you carry around to make people drop their guard. How long has it been since I've seen a real smile from you hmm?"

Xellos almost jumped, he never met a person who could sneak up on him, and except his master he didn't think anyone was that strong, but she disappeared before he could say anything to her. What was her name? His Master first called her Serenity, then Serena, which one was it? Wait, he thought about and decided that Serena was a nickname, how come he didn't see it before?

The commotion below caught his attention again; it seemed that the old group was back together again. What he felt about that he didn't know should he feel good or something else? Something just felt wrong about this, but the only thing wrong with the situation was the town's people having turned on them. Now this is what you call entertainment, the old gang having no way out and being chased and harassed by the villagers, the was becoming fun.

The villagers were backing Lina and her group into an alley way, they had no room left to go, and the only way out was to kill some people and Lina well didn't want to do that. She just wasn't in the mood right now, if she was still angry yes she would do it but Zel had calmed her down.

There was a lot of shouting stuff like, they don't belong here, make them pay, they killed innocent people; and they couldn't deny any of this really. Lina was in a mood now and she just got fed up with this she started yelling this, "XELLOS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP US! I KNOW YOU'RE THE REASON THIS IS HAPPENING, YOU BROUGHT US HERE! YOU PLULLED US INTO ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STUPID SCHEMES, NOW GET US OUT!"

Xellos just laughed, this was really turning into something fun. Lina thought he was the one who brought them here; but boy was she ever so far from the truth. If Xellos didn't know any better he would say that the mysterious girl that his Master knew so well was behind this.

Xellos went to the roof next to the alley and called down to Lina, "Now, now Lina do you really think I would do this? Don't you know me at all by now? I didn't do this if you must know, this is your own doing or might I say it is all Gourry's fault? He made you mad did he not Lina? Then well you know what happened. Maybe you should punish him instead of the nice village folk, or just punish everyone, just make it fun to watch please!"

That was all he had to say to get Gourry in trouble, and boy was that man in big trouble. Xellos was really having the time of his life; the group was so fun that he wonder why did he ever leave them? They fed him with energy without even Xellos having to try; they were so funny, weird humans. Especially that Lina, and back to the beating now, before Lina actually killed him with her beating they heard a voice from someone in the crowd.

"You fools, what are you doing? Are you trying to kill them? You villagers must all be morons, don't you get it? This is a sigh from HER; does no one remember the prophecy? They are the ones!"


	7. The Prophecy

**_AN: Sorry guys no matter how hard I tried, i couldn't get the colors on here, instead of colors I will put down the color next to the sentence. I am really sorry guys, I tried I like emailed fanfic and I emailed some of my friends on here and they didn't know so, sigh, if you want to see it in the color part PM me and I will send it to you! _**

**_2-16-08(editing)_**

**

* * *

**

**Chaos Girl**

**Chapter 7**

**Prophecy of the Return of the Moon Goddess**

Xellos watched from afar but if the need arose he would be there to help Lina's group, but from what he saw and felt, his instincts, the girl that just spoke up would be the one who would need him. He thought, maybe not now, but sooner or later she would need his help, was that why his Master did all of this, so he could help her friend?

The girl looked at her fellow villagers and said "Don't you remember? The _Goddess, _are the only ones who remember it now are the old ones?" She told them the prophecy.

Lina had also been one who couldn't be caught off guard, but what the hell was this? She and Xellos knew that there had to more to this prophecy them what she had just told. She and Xellos shared a look for a moment then he nodded, he knew she thought the same as he did.

The villagers listened and thought and started making apologizes and left saying forget about paying for it, anything at all really. The group as well as Xellos was amazed at this new development, he knew his master would want to know but before he could leave the girl below said his name and he looked at her.

Lina's group was starting and looking back and forth between both of them, now that Zel got a closer look he knew the girl, it was the girl that led him here. He started to talk to her when she disappeared and was behind Xellos on the roof with her hand over his hand that was holding on his staff.

She looked at him in the eyes and said "You have to stay, here read it and tell me if you remember anything about this or know. Oh and Xellos? Don't go too far, I want you here and close by and she would agree to, she needs you to finish your mission." With that said she went back to the ground and told the group she was sorry about what had happened.

Lina looked back up where Xellos was moments before and noticed he was gone, it was confusing. Lina didn't sense any Monster or God auras from here but she knew this girl had power. Lina looked at Zel and he nodded he knew what she was thinking; their thinking was interrupted because the girl started moving to the end or you could say the beginning of the alley. She stopped at the end and threw Lina four envelopes, which of course Lina caught and said 'L-sama help us, who are you crazy bitch, throwing stuff at a pretty and defenseless girl?"

The girl looked at her and chuckled as she walked away saying "You each get one, your names on them, ONLY open the one with your name on it. Though I warn you, open that when you are completely safe, some monsters or gods would kill, do anything really for even a little piece of what I gave you."

With that she disappeared, Zel looked at Lina and told her before hand how he knew her. He told her how he got to the village in the first place. She nodded and kind of knew by the look on Zel's face when he saw her. She figured he knew her or at least talk to her before.

They went to Amelia's inn, and room. They put out so many protection spells on the room it wasn't funny anymore; nothing could get in, not even an ant. Then the opened up the letters, their names were different on the letters.

_Lina Inverse (red)_

_Gourry Gabriev (yellow)_

_Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun (white)_

_Zelgadis Greywords (blue)_

They each opened up their letter and the contents contained this:

**Prophecy of the Return of the Moon Goddess**

The goddess will return when four travelers come into the Village of the Moon. One will be red, yellow, white and blue.

The first is a woman, powerful one at that, one who has defeated Gods and Monsters alike, but has allies among them too and yet in the future they will be her enemies. (red)

The second is a man powerful but not the 1st, he deals with weapons not magic, he is one who slays gods and monsters alike who try to hurt the first, third, or fourth/ (yellow)

The third is a girl, like the first yet not as powerful, she will not touch weapons, believes firmly in Justice and has a gently soul that cares. (white)

The fourth is a man like the first and second but less power, he may look different and acts only for himself yet when his friends are in trouble he would do anything for them. (blue)

They care for each other and will do anything for each other. They share something yet they do not realize this. They have pure hearts no matter what they think. The first already knows this as been told by Chaos. They are all unique in there own way yet that is what makes the special to the Goddess. They will come, she will return two moon later, first moon left alone.

While a Darkness beyond Twilight, the first, watches. (purple)


	8. What does the Prophecy mean?

**Chaos Girl**

**Chapter 8 **

**What does the Prophecy mean?**

Lina and her company read the paper over and over trying to get something that they missed. Gourry of course didn't understand it at all, Amelia would not be quiet for she keep saying damn things like justice here and there, and it was so annoying that Lina couldn't take it anymore.

Lina went to Gourry and took his letter and then took Amelia's and told them to get the hell out of the room and to not say anything about what they read and if they did she would Dragon Slave their asses.

"You know sometimes I just can't take that Justice shit, maybe we should have left her in that Village of Justice in the Outer World. Sigh, sorry that's mean of me," she said after she saw the look on Zel's face. "But she just won't shut up, its okay when were fighting monsters and all, but L-Sama help me."

Lina sighed as she sat down and looked at Zel; they were the only ones left. She knew they would figure this out. She looked at Zel and said, "What do you think?"

Zel looked at Lina and asked "Have you every seen that girl before? Did she tell you to come to this village?" Lina thought about it and said "No, I came to this village because I had heard it had a lot of hidden caves with magical items around here."

Lina looked at Zel "Why do you ask? Why would I have seen her before?" she said in a quiet tone, that was loud enough to hear but you could tell the user of this tone was tried.

"But where did you read it, did someone give it to you, like a book or something?"

"I was at a library and someone walked by me and dropped a book, and it talked about this village being a home to a Goddess and it had caves so I just put two and two together, maybe it does have them, hee hee.

Lina focus, what about Gourry did he say anything, you didn't come here with him I know, and nether did Amelia. I honestly and personally don't want to know why and how she is here, sigh."

Lina thought about it and said, "You know I asked Gourry why he came here and he said that someone told him I would be here and now that I think about it, he also said that the person said I would need him."

Zel looked at Lina and asked her, "Did he see who told him this?" She closed her eyes and thought about it and was trying to remember, she wasn't really listening to him when he was talking. She jumped up and said, "I remember, he said it was that fortune teller, the girl reminded him of the one who told him about the girl's time of the month and their powers go…" They both looked at each other and then looked away blushing.

"What about you Zel, you remember anything? Anything at all that could help us figure this out?"

Zel sat back again and closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened that night when she came to him.

_FLASHBACK_

_She looked at him and said "How are you doing tonight?" _

_He looked at her and said "Fine, who are you?"_

_He all but said 'Why the hell are you over here talking to me? Who the hell are you really?'_

_She looked him over and laughed softly, he liked her laugh, and it was soft, like it was full of innocence. He loved it; it was something he always wanted, the very things he lost when Rezo did what he did, when he took everything away. _

_She stopped and that was brought him out of his thoughts, she looked at him and asked him his name, Zelgadis he said. He asked hers and she said with a smile on her face and a finger in the middle on her lips._

"_That is a secret." _

_He fell out of his chair and she laughed, when he got back up he looked so shocked and surprised that she started laughing again. When he gained control over himself he asked her the thing he wanted to know so badly._

_He looked at her and said "You know Xellos, don't you?"_

_She looked a little taken aback, but she smiled and said, "Maybe and maybe not, does it matter if I know this Xellos you speak of or not?"_

_He smiled the first time in a long time, that sentence, which was worded so carefully it was as if Xellos or the old gang was back again. He stopped at those words and knew that was something naive little Amelia would say. _

_She grabbed his hands and said softly, he was barely able to hear her. "Do you want to see them again?"_

_He took his hands back gently not hard, and looked into her eyes. He saw so many things in those blue eyes of hers, but could not place them all, all he could place was if he keep staring at them he would be lost in them, forever caught in the void. _

_He looked away and thought about his answer. _

_Did he really want to see them? Did he want to see Lina and her smartass? Or Gourry and his stupid ness? Or Amelia with all of her justice shit? Could he handle it? That was the question he needed to know._

_He looked back at her and she smiled and said "Yes you can, Zelgadis you can, just admit it you love them, they are the only friends you have ever had. They trust and believe in you, just as you do, now go back to them."_

_With that she left him, from her words he would, should go, but there was one problem. _

_He got up and walked outside after her and asked where they were. She smiled for the fourth time or had it been fifth? Whatever it was she smiled and told him they were in the Village of the Moon._

"_The Village of the Moon was once a magical place; they had so much fun by the moonlight. They worshipped the Moon Goddess. The Full Moon was the best night, the most magical night, they say that night, once a year the Goddess came down and blessed them, they don't say how though. They can't, they say the Goddess left because they told an outsider, so now it survives by tourism."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Zel was quiet for a couple of minutes, then said "She was the reason I am here in this village, she said some stuff that was strange but were true all the same." Lina looked at Zel and said "So she can see through that golem outer shell of yours and can see the hurt inside. Like we, your friends can?"

Zel nodded and looked at the letter, it had all four of them on here and they could tell without the color stuff who was who. It said four thought and at the end it said the fifth. Which was a darkness beyond twilight, what was that?

He looked at Lina and knew she was confused about that. Lina thought about it for while and said after like twenty minutes "I have heard that somewhere before, in my Dragon Slave spell but where else?" Lina gasped as she remembered the battled with DarkStar.

She looked at Zel and said "Do you remember the spell I used when we fought with DarkStar? Darkness beyond twilight was in the spell and in the Fire Dragon King Prophecy. We are talking about a monster here."

Zel pushed himself back into the chair he was sitting in and sighed, he knew which monster was in this, the same one who helped them against DarkStar.

He looked at Lina and said "You do realize that the Darkness beyond Twilight is our good old pal Xellos right? He was there both when we got the letters and when we defeated DarkStar."

Lina looked at the window, her chair was sitting beside it, and it was raining. She said without even looking at him "Yeah, Xellos is apart of this whether any of us like it or not."


	9. The Spell

**Chaos Girl**

**Chapter 9**

**The Spell**

Lina was caught yawning and her punishment was a sharp blow to the head, of course the person who hit her had forgotten ALL about her quick temper. And of course who she was exactly, Lina Inverse enemy of all who lived, which meant that if you hit her she would most likely barbeque your ass then and there and then eat you afterwards. For she did love food, and she could never get enough, which was one of the things she was teased about too.

So the person who hit her was in for a rude awakening, for they had forgotten she had control of a variety of very painful spells. And she knew quite a few of them since most of the time she was hunted by various things, things ranging from animals like slugs (for she hated those things so bad, she hated them with a passion, wished they would be totally wiped out utterly and completely) to human bandits, bounty hunters, Gods and of course the Mazoku too, can't leaves those out they were the main ones after her after all.

So, yes she knew a handful of spells for retaliation on the hit to her head. But unfortunately all of those spells were…what was the phrase here? Too much, or was it over kill, yes that was it, over kill. All those spells were over kill but of course did that matter to the infamous Lina Inverse?

Lina of course as we all expected was furious and mad as hell. She jumped back and got more pain—besides the bonk on the head just a few seconds before—because being the idiot she was, she hit the bookshelf that was behind and above her. The fiery red head looked for the source of the first pain and blamed it for the second one too. For she theorized that if she didn't get bonked on the head in the first place, then she wouldn't have gotten hit by the bookshelf too, it was good logic because it was true.

"FIRE—" Lina started.

"Lina **stop**!" the one who bonked her on the head cried.

Lina growled, she was really mad now, the person who bonked her on the head, and caused the second injury wasn't a stranger who she didn't care about and could blast to kingdom come and back for the all that pain she just endured and make herself better. No, it wasn't a stranger; no it had to be a friend and a close friend at that.

"Zel…" Lina growled, her eyes blazing with fury, "I am so going to love kicking your ass for that!"

She was at least alive and kicking, not tried and looking like she was dead anymore. Zel observed as Lina keep on making threats about what she was going to do to him for whacking her on the head, and causing her second injury.

He sighed and raised his hands in surrender, but also to stop Lina from killing him before he said something that might…and I mean **might** save him, keyword here: might.

Luckily for him Lina stopped, "I know you are tried, hell so am I, but come on. I am tried; Amelia and Gourry are also, we are all Lina. We have been in this damn library for what feels like years."

Lina glared at him and stuck out her tongue, "It's been an actual two days you loser. The full moon will be fully in the top of the sky—that means it's in the middle of the sky dumbass—and at its peak tomorrow night. I have a bad feeling about this."

They both stared at the other for a few minutes and then sighed, they needed to find Xellos as soon as possible, but how on Earth were they going to do that? That damn fruitcake wouldn't come even if they called. For two whole damn days they had been looking for a way to summon a Mazoku. Her and Zel were in this side of the library looking, the other two—Gourry and Amelia—were on the other side looking as well.

The next thing Zel or Lina saw was a girl; she had just tripped and landed right in front of them. She had fallen on her hands and knees. And unfortunately—well for Zel not Lina—for he got to look at the wrong end of her and ending of having a staring contest with her underwear—which was pink.

The girl had a pink shirt and a blue jean skirt, that stopped above her knees, but wasn't sluttish.

She was saying sorry over and over, and then she stopped when she looked at the books that she had knocked over. They were all around Lina now and asked her, "What are you trying to summon?"

She had recognized that the books were summoning books; Lina had to give her some credit. She didn't even have much time as she looked at the covers of the books. For just as she fell down and said the sorry thing she looked at the book maybe less then a half a minute. So Lina and Zel knew this girl was familiar with magic and magic books.

The girl focused fully on Lina and said, "So what race are you trying to summon, human, Mazoku, God, half-breed or demon?"

Lina and Zel were both a little stunned at that, not only did she identify magic books, summoning ones at that, but she also named every type of race that was out there. Lina was in awe of this girl…well only a little. Zel of course couldn't really think straight because he was still having that staring contest with her underwear and it wasn't very clear who had the upper hand and was winning either.

Lina told her they were trying to summon a Mazoku, and the girl's eyes lit up. She was searching through her pockets, which all that moving around didn't really help Zel much because it just made his staring contest even harder and more challenging, but he didn't give up, he was going to beat that underwear, but it was sad to say that the underwear had the upper hand now.

She found an old scroll and handed it over and said, "This I know looks stupid and a little childish but it works; it was tested by the Gods and the Mazoku themselves. They also did summoning scrolls for the Gods, but I just have this one on me!"

With that she disappeared, Lina and Zel fell over with sweat drops on their heads when they got back up.

"Um…Lina I'm just making sure here, that was a girl and she just disappeared and we didn't even sense that she wasn't human? Because I know that no human can teleport like that, not with using the Astral Plane like that." Lina nodded and agreed but then a though came into her head, and an angry mark appeared on her head replacing the sweat drop.

"Damn it that was that stupid girl from before, the one we were ultimately trying to talk to. That was why we were summoning Xellos, so he could lead us to her. And now she just slipped through our fingers!" Lina cried throwing her hands up in the air.

Two nights later when the full moon was at it's peak, around midnight, all of the Slayers were there gathered in the woods with Lina holding the scroll that girl gave them. They had waited till the full moon was at its peak to use the scroll, why? Because it was just one of those things Lina just labeled as 'women's intuition'.

Lina raised her hands over her head and repeated the words on the scroll.

_I call you,_

_Come to my aid being of power,_

_Being that wields strong power,_

Lina knew that the girl was right, this was a cheesy ass spell, but the words didn't give you a clue who you were summoning, but then Lina realized how they did it. During the war one side didn't want the other to know who they were summoning, so they put some typed of power call in the scroll.

_We call you _

_COME AT OUR CALL!_

Yeah, Zel knew the girl was right, this was childish, not only was it only five lines but how old were the Gods and the Mazoku who made this? Zel couldn't think anymore because something was happening.

Black power surrounded Lina and then moved to the front of her, she felt it, and she had used this power many times before she sure as hell knew what it was it was: Chaos Power, the Lord of Nightmares herself. When the power surrounded her, she knew the summoning was working.

Black smoke covered the person it had summoned, and when it cleared they saw a short girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes. Zel and Gourry blushed because all she had on was underwear and a big T-shirt. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"What the hell?" she looked at Lina and saw the scroll, "damn I must gave you the wrong summoning spell—"

She was cut off by Xellos who appeared and picked her up and teleported away. Just a few feet away, to say everyone was shocked was an understatement, they were beyond it, and they were speechless, which was a first for Lina.

A second later after Xellos took the girl the exact place where she had stood got blown up, Gourry and Amelia fell back from the force of the blast but Lina, Zel, Xellos and the girl didn't move an inch. Well after they put a barrier around themselves of course, after the other two fell before the barrier was put up, because they were idiots and didn't put one up themselves.

Xellos was still as he was holding the girl, they had teleported by Lina and her gang but not inside the barrier, that was when the smoke cleared, you could see them by Lina. The girl sighed and said, "A Mazoku called Hogo, which is its name. Your target Xellos just tried to kill **me**, what nerve."


	10. Hogo

AUTHORS NOTE: The few spells you see I OWN! Except the Dragon Slave and Ra Tilt…that is. The others I came up with and you can't have them! Not unless of course you pay me to use them (COPYRIGHT YAAA) Anyway if u want to use them in your story just ask. I don't want to have to sue anyone. We poor authors who write fanfics don't have any money…that is why we write.

**Chaos Girl**

**Chapter 10-Hogo**

Lina now knew why Xelloss was there in the first place, but what confused the red head genius was the girl. She knew what Xelloss's missions were, but Lina didn't. Did this mean that this girl was Beastmaster Zelas?

The girl in question turned to Lina, a curious glint in her eye, "Why would you think I was Zelas?"

Xelloss started coughing, and the girl laughed. It seemed he didn't think she looked like Zelas or even talked like her…in fact she wasn't anything like his master. Though Xelloss would admit, she wasn't ugly. Wearing only an over-sized t-shirt and panties, she actually looked quite cute, but you wouldn't hear him saying that out loud. He honestly didn't want anyone knowing he thought that.

Lina glanced at Zel, who's stone face was turned the other direction with a faint blush upon his cheeks, and Gourry was just staring open-mouthed at the half naked little girl. Turning a glare to the girl, she ground out, "Put some damn clothes on, would yah?"

The girl sighed and lifted her arms out in exasperation. "Well this is what you get for summoning when I was sleeping." With a wave of her hand, normal clothes appeared on her body. A tight black t-shirt and a gold band strapped across her breasts, similar to Lina's but she had a hell of a lot more bust then the little sorceress. Across that band Yin and Yang symbols were spread across it. She kind of looked like Lina and all, her clothes that is. She had a black skirt, but under that skirt were shorts, gold ones, and her boots came up to her knees.

The woman yawned while she was grabbing Xelloss's wrist. Then she dragged him away from Lina and her freinds as she called out, "Lina you'll just have to kill him, so have fun!"

"You aren't going to stay?" Zel questioned, lifting a hand. For some reason he felt like he wanted her to stay here, but that didn't make any sense. He didn't even know her name, and she had brought a mazoku to fight them. Why the hell would he want her to stay?

The girl stopped, and turned to Zel. "Oh you needn't worry; I'll just be here until I grow bored. But I am not the one you should be concerned with, because that blonde man right there is going to be targeted in…oh…three seconds." As if on cue the mazoku came swinging, attacking Gourry from behind. Watching them dodge seemed to amuse this strange girl, and a sort of smug smile curved her lips. Every now and then she would lift her finger and give him helpful hints, but other then that she would just observe.

Five minutes in to the battle and Gourry was down, and why wouldn't he be? He had no Sword of Light now, he was useless. She sighed, obviously starting to feel bored now that there was no more fight in him, "Xellos, this is idiotic. The blonde can't do anything without his sword, he's an idiot, and he has no sense of direction. Virtually useless to anyone with half a brain. So tell me, why does the infamous Lina Inverse travel with him?"

Xellos opened one eye at her, the side of his mouth upturned into a half-grin. "Little Lina Inverse has become quite taken with Gourry-san, and I'd imagine he with her."

The laughed, shaking her head, "Yes, maybe so but I am not sure that it is the kind of love you might assume it is. He is more like a brother to her, and she more like a sister. I can see it inside of her, the Chaos. I am drawn to it, such an almost pure form of it too. Makes me think of before…" her voice trailed off.

She wasn't paying attention, and neither was Xellos for that matter. Hogo took a quick look around the room, and he saw his opening. Neither the girl nor her protector were paying attention, and so he attacked.

"_DARKNESS SPEAR_!" Hogo yelled, releasing a black stick of energy from his poised palm towards the girl beside Xelloss. The darkness aimed straight for her, it didn't pierce her body as assumed, but instead merged inside of her.

Barely blinking, she looked unharmed; more pissed then anything else actually. "Do you think to hurt me with Darkness? Fool I am Darkness!" she waved her hand and he was slammed into a few trees, each breaking in half and creating a domino effect right down in a straight line.

They all turned startled expressions to the girl, who only frowned in annoyance. "Xellos, weren't you suppose to kill him? Wasn't that your mission? Or were you just supposed to put tabs on the pest?" she asked, grimacing.

Xellos shook his head, "All I was told to do was track him, and then carry out the rest of her orders once I had him cornered."

The girl thought for a second, and spoke again "Well, he is going to die." Turning to Lina, she raised her voice to a more audible level. "If you can perform a mixed power attack, and survive the after effects, then I will help you."

They just looked at her like she was crazy. What was she talking about? A _mixed_ power attack?

"He will awake in just a moment, so I'd advice you all get those looks off your faces and concentrate. It's not like you haven't done it before, don't you remember your fight with Darkstar? Xellos and Filia did it; you did it with those stones…Zel and the stupid justice girl. Combine Black Magic with White Magic. I don't care to remember the exact label for it, but that's not the point. Ah look, speak of the devil." She pointed towards the mazoku, who was now out of the trees and advancing on them.

"Xellos don't interfere; they need to do this all by their selves." She said coldly, a touch of smugness laced her voice.

Xellos nodded grimly, resisting the urge to aid them. The thought of the rest of them dying didn't affect him, but the thought of Lina dying that on the other hand did. Why did he care? He was a Mazoku, yes he had had fun these last few years and all, but still. He should want people to die, he shouldn't care.

She looked eyed him out of the corner of her eye, almost reading his mind. Not saying anything, she simply turned to observe the on going battle.

They watched the battle rage on. The enemy Mazoku never gave them a chance to attack, never the chance to combine their spells. It made Hekate sigh, and deciding to help just this once she yelled, "ZEL, LINA!" they turned to her, the enemy paused for a moment eyeing them all suspiciously. "Attack him with a Dragon Slave and a Ra Tilt. If you can't hit him together with that Lina, just use the Ragna Blade."

Hekate turned back to Xellos, "I wonder why she didn't try to Ragna Blade him from the beginning…You realize that could have killed him, right?"

Xellos just chuckled. Of course he had seen that, the thing was that Lina had gotten unaccustomed to battling high level Mazoku. Plus she had told him at the end of the battle with Val Gaav and Darkstar that she wasn't going to use the Lord of Nightmares powers anytime soon. She was going to stop, but it seemed that wasn't going happen. He knew why she didn't want to; she had told him that as well. She didn't like some all powerful being taking over her body; it wasn't something that he imagined anyone would fancy.

Lina grabbed Amelia and whispered in her ear, "Create the most powerful shield that you have ever made and do it when I tell you to okay?" Amelia nodded.

After she told that she yelled to Zel to get ready, and signaled for Amelia to start.To her surprise and everyone else's it held. Lina and Zel as well as Xelloss knew that Hekate was helping, surprising them all but they didn't really have any other choices.

Lina lifted her hands into the air, her long red curls lifting along with her tail of her clothes as the power floated with her body, and recited with a firm voice:

_Darkness beyond twilight,_

_Crimson beyond blood that flows,_

_Buried in the stream of time,_

_It's where your power grows,_

_I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand,_

_Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands,_

_Let the foes who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess_

_DRAGON SLAVE_

Zel recited his simultaneously, planning it just right so they could hit in synchronization.

_Source of all souls,_

_Which dwell in eternal and infinite,_

_Everlasting flame of blue,_

_Let the power hidden in my soul,_

_Be called forth from the Infinite_

_RA-TILT_

They released the energy, and with Hekate's help they circled around each other as they were shot toward Hogo and gathered strength from each other and hit the enemy. Hogo flew back further with Hekate's influence of course.

Amelia and Gourry started jumping up and down, screaming that they had won, but Lina and Zel were more cautious. For a second they had believed that they had won, but something told them not to get too cocky. The enemy Mazoku was still alive and when he sent a attack at them they were ready, Amelia and Gourry were not.

Hekate sighed, "Fools, didn't I tell you? Now let's see how they stand up to Hogo, he doesn't appear to be too cheery. They seem to have taken a quite bit of damage from him, and seem to inflict it back."

Xelloss sighed, and turned to her "You realize— and I know you do—that if they keep on fighting they _will_die? You promised that if they succeeded in surviving after the merging then you would help them."

She glanced at him, feeling this protest to be more than what he wanted it to appear. One reason of course was he didn't want to be bored, that she could fully see and understand. But she sensed that there was another reason for this, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She put it away for later, now she had to keep her promise.

She teleported to where Lina and the others were on the ground. She shook her head, "You all give up too easy! Tsk tsk. I don't understand, he isn't stronger than Phibrizzo or Gaav, but you can't defeat him." Then a light bulb went of in her head, she laughed.

"Of course, you couldn't beat Gaav, Phibrizzo killed him, and you didn't even kill him. The Lord of Nightmares did. Can you not beat anyone with her power—" Hekate was cut off by another attack from the enemy. This time surprising her, he had attacked her with the light.

She laughed, "So you use a White Magic your Master gave you…or is a Shamanism…it doesn't matter. It can't hurt me, you are not powerful enough. Not even Xellos or Zelas defeat me, and you think you can? That, my pitiful little friend, is a laugh."

Lina and Zel—the only ones who were still conscious—watched in curiosity. Not even Xellos or Beastmaster Zelas could kill her? Just what was this girl? She absorbs Black Magic like it was nothing, and the same for whatever she was just attacked with. Lina looked closer…she nudged Zel with the little strength she had left. "She didn't absorb that last attack or the other one. Her shield is just that strong; she doesn't even need to conjure one."

Zel nodded, he had seen that too, "But Lina she can absorb the magic, can't you see it? If you cast the Eye of Truth spell on yourself you can see her magic? It is Black Magic but more than that. It's like she is all of the Magic's. I can see lots of White as well as Shamanism. But there is something I see on her behind all of that. It is as if she uses the other Magic's as a shield for it. I have only seen that kind of magic one person Lina."

Lina cast the spell on herself as she looked. She saw more Black Magic on her then on Xellos and the same with White Magic on Fila. She saw it there, the Magic that had gold lightning running through the black. Lina gasped, it was Chaos Magic, and it was the Lord of Nightmares Magic.

Could this girl be the Knight of Chaos? The Knight of the Lord of Nightmares? Lina saw how she killed Hugo with ease; she had power that was certain. But the spell she used, Lina had never heard it before.

_Oh daughter of chaos,_

_Hear my cry; I know your pain,_

_Let me use it,_

_So I can destroy what I cannot,_

_Become one with my mind,_

_One with my power,_

_So we can show others our pain_

_CHAOS PAIN_

A ball of power—the power looked like the Chaos Magic inside of her that they saw with the Eye of Truth Spell—shot toward Hogo and completely destroyed him. It reminded Lina of the Dragon Slave. They way it fired from the girl's hands and shot out at the enemy. The only difference between the two spells where the colors that they reflected and the spells themselves—the words and all.

"You fulfilled your side of promise Hekate-sama," Xellos said as he teleported to her side. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you." Lina of course for some reason that she couldn't place didn't like that at all. She couldn't be jealous could she? Not that was impossible, she couldn't like that Mazoku.

Hekate sighed, "I guess I killed him after all. I am sorry, I started this after all. And after I did so much to try to _not_ start it."

* * *

There are many reasons why only Hekate can preform her Chaos' Spells. I won't go into the here, but if you want to know then i have no choice.

1: No one really has the power that is reguiered to pull these spells off, Hekate herself doesn't even know how much power is needed. But she doesn't care.

2: It depends on who you are exatcly, like Lina can use the Giga Slave, Ragna Blade, but these spells are a little more difficult. There power is on par with the Giga Slave and one of them is like the Ragna Blade. See I have one that kind of replaces Dragon Slave (chaos pain) i have one for the Ragna blade and one for the Giga Slave.

3: The most imporant of all, you have to have a shit load of Chaos Magic. Lina could try to do it if she wanted and proabably pull of the spell above but other then that she coudlnt' do it. You will know soon enough why she consumed with Chaos Magic...heehee


	11. Dogo

**Chaos Girl**

**Chapter 11-Dogo**

Xellos turned his gaze to her, "So that was what you were talking about before with my Master. That he would be killed no matter what. It didn't matter who killed him."

Lina stood up, and walked over to Hekate, even though it took a lot out of her. Everyone—save for Xellos and Hekate—had the hell beaten out of them by that stupid Mazoku.

Hekate turned around, "What are your questions Lina Inverse? I know you have more than a few. I will answer what I wish to be known, anything else shall be left in the open. I will answer none of your questions about where secret treasures are—an example: the Sword of Power—or books that hold great wisdom and lost magic—another example is the Lost Book of Ancient Magic—sorry those secrets I will take will me…and will stay with me."

Xellos coughed, "If you know where those things are why didn't you tell me? I have been looking for that book for a few centuries."

Hekate sighed, "I know, I am the reason you were looking for it. It seems your forgot our last meeting. I did disappear for a while but it was your fault. Anyway, what are your questions Lina?"

Lina didn't even hesitate, "What is your name? Who are you? What are you?" she would have gone on and on if Hekate didn't raise her hand.

"Enough, if you ask me too many questions at one time I will forget a few. Okay the first: what is my name? It's Hekate, but I like to be called Kate…most of the time. Depends on who you are though, if I don't like you will call me Hekate-sama. Xellos has forgotten so much so I can't blame him for calling me that."

Lina paused, "Hekate? You mean Hekate as in the Goddess of the Dark Moon Hekate? The Goddess who ruled the night when the Moon isn't able to be seen, she is said to be the creator of Black Magic. Legend has it that she had three heads, one for each road." Lina frowned in concentration, squinting. "You don't have three heads."

Hekate raised her eyebrows; this was what the humans thought of her? She kind of created Black Magic, but she sure as hell didn't have three heads, one was enough for her.

"But that couldn't be right, you can't be her." Lina said.

"And why couldn't I be?" Hekate asked.

Lina smirked, "Because you aren't full of just White Magic, Goddesses only have White Magic."

Hekate laughed, "Did you say it yourself Hekate was one of the Dark Goddess. Legend had it she created Black Magic and all."

Lina shook her head, "You don't have just Black Magic either so you can't be her."

Hekate froze, "What do you mean I don't just have Black Magic? How do you know?" She frowned down at the girl, suddenly feeling she was a very annoying nuisance.

Lina smirked, "We used the Eye of Truth Spell on you while you were fighting that ugly ass Mazoku. You not only had strong counts of every Magic there is, but you also had a very strong bit of Chaos Magic. The reason no one can see that particular bit of Magic is because the others act like a shield."

Hekate was shocked at first, but it wore off and she chuckled. "Good job, I don't think anyone found that in...God knows how long. Good job, but it is true, along with me being the Goddess Hekate. It's sad really; the little humans make up whatever they want really about beings with power. An example, Lina Inverse yourself, how many rumors about you are false?" Hekate asked, she knew full and well what the answer would be so she didn't even let Lina answer.

"Next question," Hekate said.

"Who and what are you, besides the Goddess Hekate?" Lina asked.

Hekate's eyes narrowed, "That isn't fair asking two questions into one, oh well. I am a lot of things Lina Inverse. A powerful sorceress, powerful priestess—thought I don't like being a priestess—I am many things." Hekate said.

Lina could have screamed, she was being so evasive, but Lina knew that if she hit closer to home the Kate lady wouldn't answer. Lina then remember parts of that spell she used. Chaos Pain it was called, did that mean it was a spell from the Lord of Nightmares? Did this mean that this woman here was the Knight of Nightmares? The Lord of Nightmares's Knight, did such a Knight exist?

But Lina didn't have time to ask her questions. A woman's whose skin was all blue; she had red robes on though. Like Lina's hair, hers was red as well. It looked like someone had taken a comb or a brush and brushed it straight back, because that was how her hair stayed.

The woman turned to Lina Inverse. "Did you kill Hogo, human?"

Lina looked at her funny, "Oh GOD! You're a freaking Mazoku! I should have known. I am not in the mood to deal with mazokus right now. So get out of my damn face, before I Dragon Slave your ass!" Lina threatened.

Xellos didn't say anything as he watched this; it seemed Lina didn't know who this was either. Hekate was trying her best not to laugh, but sadly she couldn't hold it in. Everyone, including the newly arrived Mazoku turned to her.

"Lina dear, it seems that even though you are like an inch from death it seems that your smart ass mouth still works. How I love you, you entertain me so much! I think Zelly over there is a little smarter; it seems he knows when to shut his mouth and try to walk away with the others. But sadly he is too injured to take his friends anywhere."

They then turned to Zel who had tried to drag Gourry off but to no avail and then tried to drag Amelia and again to no avail. When he heard his voice he turned to Hekate. Yes he had been listening the whole time, but that didn't mean he wasn't and couldn't multitask.

Zel glared at Hekate, though for some reason he wanted to be mad at her. He had every reason to be, she had watched as he and his friends got beaten to death and then when they were about to die, that was the only time she had jumped in to save them. At the last minute, but he knew there was something she wasn't telling them. It had to do with the things she said right about she killed that Mazoku…wasn't his name Hogo…and that Mazoku right there just mentioned that name.

"Lina…I would somehow back away from that Mazoku." Zel said calmly.

Lina gave him a look, "Why?" she had to be cautious, something was wrong and not only did she not see it, but Zel did.

"Isn't it obvious? That mazoku isn't happy that Hogo is dead, don't you ever listen?" Zel said, irritated.

Then it dawned on Lina, this Mazoku here wanted to avenge her friend. She just prayed it wasn't her mate. That made things get ugly, you should never kill mate in front of a Mazoku or anything's mate really. The other mate tends to almost kill you each time.

Lina looked at the newly arrived Mazoku and said, "Nope I didn't kill him. Do you see that chick that floating over there by the other Mazoku—his name is Xellos—she killed him."

Hekate just laughed again, "Girl, do you realize some times I think you are a Mazoku?" She shook her head and looked at the Mazoku. "Dogo I take it? Florie's Priest, am I right? I believe your…Master's General targeted me and in my defense I killed him. Do you have a problem with that?"

She laughed again as Dogo tried attack her. She dodged time after time. Dogo almost stepped on Amelia and Gourry more than once. Not to mention Lina and Zel had they not moved. Lina finally got tried of the Mazoku and sent a fireball at her.

"_FIREBALL_," Lina yelled as she released the spell on her enemy. It hit Dogo and created a scratch, which was healed in a few seconds.

Dogo then turned to Lina, "Can you stop trying to step on me and my friends, you dumbass!" Lina said she was annoyed now.

Dogo was annoyed herself, that little human had the nerve to attack her—even if the attack didn't do any damage—she still attacked. That was all Lina needed, now this Dogo was about to kill them all, Lina heard Hekate laughing at them.

Lina turned on Hekate, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT US?! HELP US, DAMN IT!" she yelled as she tried to dodge the next attack.

Hekate shook her head, "You are the one who angered her, and you deal with it. Yes I admit to killing Hogo but you angered her, so deal with the consequences. If you leave come find me about a job."

Hekate sighed, everything was going to hell, and this wasn't how things were suppose to have been. They were supposed to kill Hogo, and then they were to have dealt with Florie. And in the end killing her like they had done her brother, but Dogo wasn't supposed to have showed up. They weren't supposed to be half dead either.

The only way Lina could win now was if she called upon the Lord of Nightmares' power and that wasn't going to happen. With Hekate in close proximity to Lina when she casted that spell. The results would be disastrous. Hekate didn't know if she would be able to get back under control, it had been over thousand or so years before she had access to that kind of power. She wasn't sure if she could handle it.

She had sealed away all that power for a reason, this body couldn't handle it. That was the only reason she could exist here in this world, keep the power locked and sealed away. Only God knew what would happen if Lina casted the Giga Slave with her near it, Hekate didn't want to know. She did know that ‑­

Luna would not be happy, especially when she would have to haul her ass all the way out here. Oh Lina would be in a shit load of trouble.

Hekate turned to Xellos, "Let's go."

She turned to teleport, but she was stopped by Xelloss's voice. "You can't leave, Lina will die. I know you don't want that, you need her don't you?"

Hekate turned around, how did he know that? No one knew about those three but Zelas and the other two, even Lina didn't know her role. Luna and Hekate both didn't want to tell her, not until they had to. So how did Xellos know?

As Hekate looked into his face, and saw into his mind, she knew the truth. He guessed and he had guessed right, and what was worse he knew it. He couldn't do jack squat because she told him to obey her. She may not have said it out loud but he knew she didn't want him helping them.

She had paused and that was enough for Xellos. He looked below at Lina and smiled, unknowing the horror of what was about to happen. "It seems she will be helping herself right now. She just finished casting the Spell to use the Talisman's I gave her."

Hekate listened in horror as she heard Lina speak the words to the Spell that Hekate was afraid to hear.

_Darkest beyond pitch,_

_Deeper then the deepest Dark,_

_King of Darkness, who shines,_

_Like gold upon the Sea of Chaos,_

_I call thee, swear myself to thee,_

_Let the fools who stand before me,_

_Be destroyed by the power you and I possess,_

Hekate's voice and body trembled as she yelled, "LINA DON'T!"

Only Zel and Xellos saw how much she was shaking from just hearing those words. They got a bad feeling about this, something bad was going to happen and they weren't going to be able to stop it.

_GIGA SLAVE!_

What Hekate had feared, had come true. Her powers that she had sealed away for so long had returned to her. Now she was going to go out of control, her mind started slipping away and the darkness overtook her…just like it had did before.


	12. Broken Seal

AUTHORS NOTE: THis is chater 12 13 is written it needs to be edited. 14 and 15 will be done tomorrow, then this story is done! (took me long enough lol)

I LOVE U NIKKA-CHI! She is my beta, (i have been a bad girl and haven't put that in here heehee sorry! Without her, i don't think i coudl do this...i many be a little mean and ask her to do all my stories muuhhhhaaaaa (go back adn do them all muhhhhaaaa) prob not, i like her too much to make her run!

IF U LIKE THIS STORY GO CHECK OUT HERS! **Is it you?**

**Chaos Girl**

**Chapter 12-Broken Seal**

Instead of Lina's body being surrounded by Darkness, it was Hekate's. She heard a voice inside of her head, the voice made her seem complete. After so many thousands of years she felt complete.

_**It seems I leave this decision in your hands. Do what you want, this is your choice now. If you want to reject her then reject her and don't help her. But I can see inside your heart my Little One. You have refrained from using your power, you feel so incomplete without it. Of course you would, it is who yo are, a part of something greater. All of you do it, your three sisters and you. **_

_**I can only do so much for you my Little One. I can't be on that plain, as you know oh so well. So I will grant the desire deep inside of your heart. Have fun my Little One, for you only have a short time. If only you would have worked at it all these years….then maybe your body wouldn't be overloaded. I will leave you, for I cannot stay to long here. Remember, have fun!**_

The voice, the power that was taking over her, it all felt so right. She had forced down that yearn, the yearn to be complete for so bloody long. The only sad thing was she knew it wouldn't last; maybe she should have done what the voice said. If only she had worked at it all these years, then maybe just maybe her body would be accustomed to this power already.

She knew she had no time to think about that, it didn't happen so there was no sense in worrying and fretting about it. She was finally complete. Maybe she would go a little crazy, for it wasn't ever day that you had about fifty percent of you power return to you. She knew there would be consequences, there always were, but at that moment she didn't care.

Her hair had started switching from the color of darkness to gold, pure gold. When she had finished talking to the voice her hair had settled on a color. It was a mixture of both, black all the way through, the she had streaks of blonde running around…like lightning. Her eyes were the same, except the look in them it was distant, like it was a different from before. It was as if the person inside of there was gone and replaced.

She smiled a cold cruel smile. It held all the nasty little promises of what was to come. It had been forever she since had been out, the world had changed. Of course it would, that was how everything was. After a time it changed, everything changed…even Hekate had.

The girl who was once Hekate looked to everyone, their facial expression was just to die for. She just ate it up, their emotions oh how gloriously delicious they were. There was a lot of fear, oh yes fear. She expected curiosity, and some excitement as well as some other positive emotions but one she didn't expect was happiness. Who on earth would be happy at a time like this?

This was a life and death situation and there was a chance that the one who was going to save them might just kill them all too. She had to admit she had thought about killing them all…well at least two of them. The two humans anyway, the other two could live.

She licked her lips and spoke quietly, but firmly. "Well…I have to admit this feast you guys are giving me is better than I expected. The fear tastes so good, as well as all the others ones. The only one that surprises me is that one of you is happy. A human is feeling it, I wonder who."

Her gaze roamed over the two Mazoku, the Chimera, and the special one. She wasn't exactly a human, but she was something different, something not human. Then finally her gaze rested on the two humans, Gourry and Amelia.

"It seems one of the two humans are emitting the feeling of happiness, which one, oh which one could it be?" She pondered out loud.

Lina and Zel were confused; there were more than two humans here. Lina was the only one who spoke up though; Zel was trying to figure it out. "Hey! You're wrong you know, there are four humans, not two. So get your information straight before you go shooting off your mouth, woman!" Lina irritably said.

The woman she was talking to shifted her eyes and her attention to Lina now. "I think you should get your information straight before you start shooting off your mouth. These two," she pointed to Amelia and Gourry without turning away from Lina, "are the only _real_ humans in this little clearing that we are all in. The Chimera is just part human, you are something totally different my child. You are human in appearance only, but spirit and power? I doubt it, something is different, and I know you aren't one of the clones…or what did I call them?"

She had the expression on her face of thinking and confusion. How could she forget what she called them? "They weren't really clones and all, they were human imitations. But that isn't what you are, something completely similar and yet utterly different at the same time. Mother really made you different."

With said, she was done with Lina and her friends. For some reason she had completely forgotten about the stupid human who was feeling happiness for no real reason. She landed on the ground and walked toward the Mazoku that had tried to kill Lina and her friends. As soon as the Mazoku saw her approaching it dropped to its knees so fast it made Lina and the others with her, heads spin, it just made Hekate chuckle.

"So you think that by bowing and showing respect to me, it will stop me from killing you? I think not, you came into my domain, in a hundred miles of me and had an aura of attempted murder—directed at me no less. I don't think I can forgive that rude behavior."

Now they were all confused, wasn't she about to leave the Mazoku alone? She was going let the Mazoku live just moments ago…that was before Lina casted the Giga Slave.

Lina gasped, she remembered just before she yelled Giga Slave Hekate had yelled at her, she yelled Lina's name and the word don't. The spell didn't even do right, it was either suppose to destroy her enemy or destroy the world. But it didn't do either; instead Hekate was surrounded by Darkness…that was it.

Lina's eyes became as wide as a softball; her voice trembled as she spoke to Hekate. "Are you the Knight of Nightmares? Are you the Lord of Nightmares' Knight?"

Hekate turned around and titled her head a little confused at Lina's words, "No I am not the Knight of Mother. Why would I be?" then her eyes grew wide as well, "Don't tell me you don't know who the real Knight is Lina Inverse?"

Lina shook head, "If you aren't her Knight then who and what the hell are you? You absorbed the Giga Slave that I casted. How the hell did you do that? You aren't Hekate anymore I can see that."

It was Hekate's lips that smiled, but the smile was not hers, "Of course I am not her. I am what you call a split personality sweetie. Since Hekate is who she is, she has two sides to her. The one you met before is the…how do I put this…the _good_ half. I am the _bad_ half of Hekate. Think of us as the Gods and Mazoku. I am the Mazoku part of her, though we have the same powers, we just think differently."

After she saw the looks on all of their faces she sighed, "I know she doesn't act like the good half but trust me when I say she is. I am the bad one." She gave a evil laugh, and a smile that both promised they she would spend hours upon hours alone with them being sadistic.

Hekate's evil side rubbed her hands together, "This is going to be so much fun, it has been so long she I has let me out. And with this much power, heehee."

She looked down at the Mazoku that was still kneeling before her. "What am I going to do with you?" She said in a soft whisper, even though her voice was soft it still sounded evil.

"I don't think I will kill you outright, before…things go haywire I think I will have some fun." She chuckled, as she pulled gloves out of nowhere. Maybe she had a little invisible pocket that held things for her.

She pulled the black, leather gloves on slowly. She had missed the feel of leather against her skin. "If you want to blame someone for what is about to happen to you—torture basically—then blame the infamous Lina Inverse. She just had to use the Giga Slave and release all of my powers." Hekate paused, "Okay that is a lie, and it isn't all of my powers. It's just the only amount that this body can take, about fifty percent of my _real_ power."

Lina didn't know what to do, didn't know how to feel. She didn't know anything, she wasn't prepared for this. How could using the Giga Slave unseal and awaken powers inside of someone? Lina then remembered what Granny Aqua's Black Tablet told her, and what the Claire Bible—Water Dragon King—told her as well.

When you use the Giga Slave or the Ragna Blade you call upon the Lord of Nightmare's power. What did the Lord of Nightmares tell Hellmaster Phibrizzo? What was it, the key to figuring out what was going on? What was that simple sentence that explained everything?

"My mind is my power and my power is my mind." Xelloss' voice brought her out of her thoughts. Lina's head jerked up. That was it, that was what she needed. The Lord of Nightmares herself was the one who had released Hekate's powers.

Hekate, as soon as she heard what Xelloss said, chuckled. Her eyes traveled up to where he was floating at the moment. "It seems you remember what Mother said, that is the key to everything. Well that is my key to everything. Look at my spells, they are the same really."

Xelloss got what that sentence meant, but how did it relate to Hekate? It wasn't like she was the Lord of Nightmares, and she had told them all that a few years ago. "Oh God help us all." Xelloss said, as he hit himself in the head. He started shaking his head, this couldn't be possible.

But the Lord of Nightmares created everything; she was the Mother of all. She could do anything she wanted and if she wanted to do _that, _well she could and would. She not only was unpredictable but capricious as well. Did he say that once upon a time? When he said that, he was afraid that Lina would be lost.

The polar opposite of nothingness is existence—in other words when a pure wish made by existence—to call forth oblivion, it must itself return to oblivion. I suppose that's to maintain the balance.

Those were his exact words, weren't they? He had watched the battle because he wanted to see Hellmaster Phibrizzo die. He knew that if anyone could do it, it would Lina Inverse. He never expected the Lord of Nightmares to reveal herself, nonetheless appear inside of little Lina Inverse.

He would never let himself admit it, but he was scared. His words were true; Lina should have gone back with the Lord of Nightmares. And for that he was scared, he had never felt scared before, and that was what confused him. He didn't know what it felt like to feel like that so he didn't really know what it was at first.

Then he felt it again when they fault against Darkstar. He realized there that he didn't want Lina to be hurt, but most of all he didn't want her to die. Xelloss caught his thoughts and laughed to himself. He wondered how the hell he could get to this, when he should have been thinking about his Master's friend.

He had no doubt in his mind that Hekate was somehow connected to the Lord of Nightmares, even more then Lina. Lina, the only person—human no less—to call upon the Lord of Nightmares powers and get away with it. She had to be a part of her somehow, but the question was how?

Hekate stopped the torture, it wasn't the screams—she loved the screams—it was what she was hearing. Not hearing as in someone speaking, but hearing as in she heard someone's thoughts. Her eyes scanned over the life forms in the area, who was thinking those thoughts? It wasn't the humans, it wasn't the Chimera. Lina was thinking, but she wasn't there yet. She wasn't thinking as far as the other one. The only one left was Xelloss.

She fully turned to him, "What the hell are you thinking about? It's dangerous to think you know, especially about things that are beyond your capacity."

Xelloss smiled his famous grin, "But that is the beauty of it, thinking about things that are beyond you, you learn. And the more I think about those things that are, how did you put it, _beyond me_, I get smarter and I also learn some interesting stuff. Especially things that some people don't want other people to know, that is where it gets fun."

Hekate laughed, "Touché, Xelloss, I can see why your Master thinks so highly of you. I would if you were mine." She said her voice like silk.

Xelloss smirked; the girl knew how to play the game. That just made it all the more fun. He knew that she was all about the fun—he didn't know how he knew, just that he did. Xelloss knew by the reaction she gave him, that not only did she read his trail of thoughts, but she knew he knew part of her secret. Now they both knew he was going to find out, it was only a matter of time.

Before Hekate went back to her torture she wanted to see which humans were still here, if alive at all. Gourry and Amelia it seemed were unconscious, again. The other two, the human's friends, Lina and Zel were still awake and were trying their hardest to ignore what Hekate was doing. It was kind of easy for them at the least; their minds were focusing on figuring out what was going on with Hekate.

Hekate turned her attention back to the Mazoku she planned to torture. Her blue skin was now all red from the blood and the sliced open skin. Her hair was even redder then before, and her clothes were ripped to shreds, barely useful for the original of covering the body's private parts.

For a moment Hekate was getting bored, that was until she remembered something. It was something that she had wanted to do for a really, really long time. She thought for a moment, where did she put it last? Yes, it had been a while since she had laid eyes on it, but still it should have been around here somewhere.

She checked the pouch, the invisible one at her waist and looked through it. There it was! She pulled it out, it was a pen. A special pen, this pen not only could move on its own, but its ink was something special. The pen was designed for torturing purposes.

She took it out and threw it at the bleeding and weak Mazoku. The screams that came, oh how they filled her ears, how she loved them, she hadn't heard this kinds of screams in a long, long time. She titled her head back and just enjoyed them, for God knew how long it would be before there would be a next time.

Soon the pen came out of the Mazoku's body; it seemed it had made its round inside its body. Hekate checked to see how much 'ink' was left. There was none, that was the design after all, cause as much pain as it could while worming inside the body and release its 'ink' as well.

Xelloss smelled something weird, he sniffed again. It couldn't be, that stuff was gone…no one had even seen it since the War of the Monster Fall—Koma Wars—it had been presumed destroyed.

Xelloss teleported to where Hekate was and snatched the pen from her hands, throwing it into the air he sent a spurt of magic up at it. She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain.

"You…still have some Poison? We all thought it had been destroyed during the Koma Wars, but you have some?" Xelloss said, he was shocked, how could she still have some? His face began to show his annoyance at the Mazoku she had been torturing.

"Can you shut that thing up? Here I am trying to get answers out of you and I can't even hear myself think! It's that damn Poison's fault, just kill it. Or I will, and it won't be pretty." Xellos said, he tried his best to say it calmly but it didn't' turn out that way.

Hekate just laughed and nodded. She raised her hand toward the Mazoku and it exploded. Simple as that, and clean too, lucky for Xelloss that she did that. The Poison was already in the Mazoku's blood so if the blood got on him…well he would have probably died.

Xelloss waited for her to answer his questions, he was patient, and he knew how to wait.

Hekate sighed, "My time is almost up so I might as well tell you, and she won't. I created the Poison so why wouldn't I have any? I have four different kinds…yeah four. And the antidotes too, the pen was just an experiment I made during the Koma Wars. Never got to try it and I have to say, it works bloody well."

Hekate for a second couldn't breathe, "Oh shit." She threw herself back up against a tree, and started convulsing. It seemed now was the time for her body to realize that there was too much power. It was getting worse with every passing second.

When she stopped convulsing she was trembling and shaking nonstop. Xelloss was by her side since she shoved herself up against a tree. He couldn't tell what was wrong with her. That was until her power started leaking out. She screamed, that brought Zel and Lina back to reality. They had been listening to what was being said of course, but they were inside their minds as well.

They hadn't realized what was happening to her. When Lina got over there she saw the helplessness on Xelloss' face and she was shocked. Never had she seen that expression on his face before, or any expression on his face before—real ones. His mask had slipped, and she was both stunned and mesmerized.

When Hekate let out another scream, it brought her back to reality…again. She didn't see any wounds, but she did see the power leaking out of her. Zel analyzed the situation quickly, shielding and putting away his emotions. He was worried and scared for her, but he couldn't let that distract him, so he put those useless emotions away.

Lina shared a look with Zel, "What the hell are we going to do? She has too much power, and its leaking outside of her body. How can we contain it?" Lina asked, frightened. "If we don't do it soon, not only will she die, but she will take most of the world with her. Do you feel this power?"

Zel nodded, he understood and felt the power, but the problem was he had no idea what to do. He had never needed to know how to fix something like this. If only Rezo was here, he was an expert in putting things back together.

Zel didn't have time to think and wish for a dead person to be here, they needed help now. He turned to Xelloss, and was shocked to see such emotions playing across the mazoku's face. Did Xelloss care for Hekate somehow? Zel shook off his emotions once again, annoyed at himself. He had time to be jealous later, but right now he needed to focus on saving Hekate.


	13. Seal Her Up

**AUTHORS NOTE: **PANDA-CHAN LOVES NIKKA! **GLOMPS **She is my beta and without her i would be nowhere! There are two more chapters after this, and i believe that they will be done by tomorrow...if my beta can (i know she will) edit them by the end of the day!

**Chaos Girl**

**Chapter 13-Seal Her Up**

"Xelloss, you're a Mazoku, you have to know something about this! You have to know some way to help her!" Zel said, trying to keep his voice level, but inside he was yelling and screaming at Xelloss. The only thing that wasn't under control for Zel was his eyes. Xelloss could practically hear his yelling through them.

Xelloss thought for a moment, his Master knew Hekate really well…so maybe she knew what was going on and how to fix it. Xelloss was about to teleport to where his Master was, but something stopped him. A voice, quietly spoken, so he could barely hear the words…they all wondered if they could hear it in the first place.

"Zelas," the voice was weak, but it came from Hekate.

Lina looked from Hekate's face to Xelloss' face, she saw the connection. It had to be his Master, the Beastmaster Zelas that she was calling for. Xelloss wondered if this would call is Master, because anytime he said her name she heard him, and if he ever needed her she always said just say her name.

So was it the same for Hekate?

Zel grabbed Xelloss by the collar and shook him, "DO SOMETHING DAMNIT!" Xelloss raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why Zel wanted Hekate to be saved so badly, she was supposed to be a threat. "If she dies so does Gourry and Amelia!" Zel quickly said to cover himself, realizing his slip of emotions.

Xelloss, for now would believe that was his only reason for Hekate to be saved, for some reason Xelloss didn't like the thought of someone liking Hekate. He shook his head to clear it as Zelgadiss let him down.

As soon as he got ready to teleport to find his Master, he felt a disturbance in the Astral Plane. Someone was teleporting here. Before he could give the others a warning the person was there. Lina was speechless and couldn't say anything, she knew who it was and so did Zel. Seeing Xelloss kneel like that was a dead giveaway.

She glared at Lina and gave Hekate a look over, "Damn it! Kate, she is going to be so pissed with me when she finds out, on my watch no less, that your powers were unsealed. She is so going to kill me, and I so do not need the Knight of Cepheid all up on my ass right now." Zelas groaned.

She then turned to Xelloss, "What happened pet, I need quick information now!" she growled at Xelloss.

Xelloss nodded and quickly replied, "Lina-san performed the Giga Slave and it seemed to have unsealed her powers." He felt kind of bad for ratting out Lina, but it had to be done, that is if Hekate was going to be saved.

Zelas grabbed her hair and groaned; she then took Hekate's hand and squeezed it pretty hard. Lina was sure she could hear bones cracking.

"Get up you lazy bum!" Zelas said, her voice sounded a little angry.

Hekate started trying to open her eyes, "You fool, who dares try to wake me up?"

Zelas replied sharply, "I dare, now get your ass up!"

Hekate fully opened her eyes and felt the pain rushing back to her, "Damn this, when I get my hands on you Zelas…" her voice trailed off as she looked around. She groaned, because of the pain and something else. "I am getting pretty damn tired of waking up in unknown places you know, I am so going to start putting up barriers before I go to sleep."

She tried to stand up, but she slid back down the tree. A little scream from the pain escaped her. It took everything she had not to black out from the pain.

Zelas squeezed her other hand, and Lina could still swear she hear bones crack. "I am going to go get them—" Zelas started, but was cut off by Hekate's yell.

"NO!" yelled Hekate, obliviously whoever they were she didn't want to see them. "Do you realize what they will say to me? After they help me do you realize what they will do to me?"

Zelas chuckled, "Nothing, all they will do is chew you out, and you will probably get a lecture. Me on the other hand I will be getting an ass whopping from Luna. Do you think I want that? Okay maybe a little, but I honesty will probably run away from home for a few months after this. I am getting them, no matter what you say."

Hekate smirked, "What if I order you?"

Zelas froze, everyone else stiffened, what was she going to say? Could Hekate really order Zelas around? Zelas looked Hekate in the eyes and said, "Any order I would obey, not this one, where your life hangs in the balance…maybe the world too. I still have things I need to do." Zelas said she was serious as could be.

Hekate laughed, "Like dominating more people? I can't believe you still haven't made you know who your sex slave." Hekate didn't say anymore, lucky for Xelloss only three people—including himself—knew who she was talking about: him.

He shivered and Zelas chuckled, "Maybe that will come later, I don't know. Whatever mood I happened to be in, I suppose."

Zelas then snapped her fingers and ordered Xelloss, "Xelloss go find Lana and bring that…" Zelas couldn't think of a word, but with a glare from Hekate settled on witch. "I will be getting Luna, keep her alive till then."

They disappeared and teleported away. Lina and Zel had no idea who the hell Lana was, but Zel could guess by the way Lina was shaking Luna was her sister. Zel grabbed Lina by the shoulders and hugged her. Knowing full and well this would probably be the only time she would let him get this close and hug her like that.

They watched Hekate while they waited for Xelloss and Zelas to get back with their two people. They took turns going back and forth and healing their friends. All they could do was get them out of critical condition; they were still hurt pretty bad though.

Within ten minutes Xelloss was back with Lana and Zelas back with Luna. Zel and Lina got out of their way really fast. When Hekate saw them she laughed, which made her cough, and when she coughed she coughed blood.

Everyone heard those two ladies curse as they knelt down beside her and check for wounds, Zelas quickly told them there were none.

"Just seal her up girls that is all she needs. Lina over here used the Giga Slave in close proximity of her and she unsealed her powers."

Luna and Lana nodded, they understood. Lana spoke up first, "I will seal up my part first."

She closed her eyes and held her hands over the bottom left part of Hekate's body and whispered, "Darkness beyond twilight, power of the Mazoku, of Darkness, obey my command, your Knight and seal your Daughter with your power!"

Black light surrounded them and a triangle appeared over Hekate and the bottom left corner was black. When they looked at it, they felt a great power, and one part of it was sealed. Just by looking at it they understood it, which made them think: where they smart or did it tell you?

Lana moved and Luna came up, she held her hands over the bottom right of Hekate's body, a different spot then Lana and recited her spell. "Brilliance beyond the dawn, the power of the Gods, of Light, obey my command, your knight and seal your Daughter with your power!"

Just like before, this time instead of a black light it was a white light that surrounded them. Once the light vanished a triangle appeared and this time it was the bottom right that glowed, but it was white, just like the light before.

It disappeared, Hekate was feeling better now, but her breath was still coming in quick short bursts. The power that was leaking out had dwindled down to just a small bit.

"Two thirds are sealed inside of her once again, but we are still missing one more." Luna sighed. "Did she tell any of you, who was the Knight of Nightmares, the Lord of Nightmare's Knight?"

Zelas laughed at her friend, "Please tell me you did not just ask that. "

Luna was confused, "What do you mean not ask you? Do you know who it is?"

Zelas' gave her a look that said, 'I can't believe you just ask me that,' and rolled her eyes. "It's you sister, Lina. Don't you think it's funny that she has used the Golden Lord's power over and over and not is the world still here, but she is as well? Hekate always had an eye on her."

When they all turned to Hekate to see if this was true, they all fell to the ground, they had a few sweat drops on their heads. How the hell could she be sleeping at a time like this? If she didn't get sealed up soon she was going to die!

Zelas kicked her, and she jumped awake. "I didn't do it! I didn't kill him, it wasn't my fault he became something else. He shouldn't have come at me like that, he should have known my power wasn't stable, and by throwing that crap on me it would have bad effects."

She looked around, "Damn it seems I have woken up in a weird place again, can someone tell me where the Water Dragon King is? Or at least where Stazo is…I have my excuse and I need to go give it to him."

She titled her head when she saw them, "The Inverse girls aren't alive yet, and neither is Zel…I didn't fall asleep again did I?" she asked.

Zelas sighed and sat down beside her, "The War of the Monster's Fall, aka Koma War, tell me how many years away is it?"

Hekate thought for a second, "A few centuries at least, Lei Magnus hasn't been born yet and neither has that part of the Ruby Eye. Why?"

Everyone sighed, "It's been over for over thousand and so years, around a thousand and ten…I think, around there somewhere." Luna answered.

Hekate sighed, "Did someone cast the Giga Slave? Was it my Knight of Nightmares?" she asked anyone and everyone.

Everyone nodded, she sighed once again, "When she seals me up, my memory will return."

Luna grabbed Lina and pushed her to the ground beside Hekate. She was in front of her, not on the side like the others. She looked at Luna in fear and confusion.

Luna explained what to do, "Raise your hands like we did, but toward her head….yeah good. Repeat after me: Darkness beyond blackest pitch, the power of Nightmares, of Chaos, obey my command, your Knight; seal your Daughter with your power! But actually put power into it, think about the feeling you get when you use Chaos Magic, think about how you draw on that power, use that power with that spell."

Lina did what she was told, put her hands where she as suppose to put them and repeated the words, "Darkness beyond blackest pitch, the power of Nightmares, obey my command, your Knight, seal your Daughter with your power!"

Maybe Lina put a little too much enter it because Hekate flew back a few feet, breaking the tree she was leaning against.

They followed her and saw that she was surrounded by black and gold light and then the triangle appeared again, this time the top part was sealed, the same way the other two sides were. Hekate tried to get up, but was pushed down by lots of hands, it made her laugh.

"Fine, fines don't let me get up. At least leave me alone then. Too many people and most of you stink!" She said with a laugh. Zelas shook her head and grabbed Luna; she was going to take her back. She was about to order Xelloss to take Lana back, but decided against it.

"Xelloss watch her, don't let her move to quickly, at least wait till dawn. Stay with her till she is completely healed and then report back to me." Zelas said before she left with both Lana and Luna. She didn't even wait for his reply; she had that much faith in him to do what she told him to do.

He then walked back to where Lina, Hekate, and Zel were. Lina saw him coming and asked him to do something for her.

"Hey Xelloss, since you're not hurt or exhausted how about you go get Gourry and Amelia and bring them over here. I can't get up, it was that last spell I did. I don't think Zel can, something about those spells messed with him I think."

Xelloss raised an eyebrow, instead of saying anything he looked to Hekate. She nodded, "Go get them; I may as well heal them. After all I didn't do anything to help while all of you got your asses kicked and badly if I might add."

Lina rolled her eyes and Zel just chuckled, Xelloss did as he was told, trying to get away before he started laughing as well. By the time he brought the two humans back he had his mask up and was back to his old self, though he was quite relieved that she wasn't dying any more, same with Lina.

"Are you up to healing them, Hekate-sama?" Xellos asked.

She gave him a look, it seemed she was trying to find something and after a few seconds it seemed that she did, and she smiled as she nodded. "I am up to healing them, thank you very much Xelloss. Or would you rather me call Fila and asked her to heal them?" they all waited for his look of disgust and refusal.

"No thank you Hekate-sama, I know you can do just fine…by yourself. That...reptile would only mess things up, and I know you don't need to waste anymore energy on cleaning up anyone else's mess." Xelloss replied with a snort.

While Zel tried to hold back his smile, and his worry, Lina and Hekate laughed. "Of course if that is what you wish Xelloss, I just figured when you asked me if I was up to healing them you were looking for an excuse to see Filia again. I guess I was wrong…or was I?" she pondered the last part, while smirking at the face Xelloss gave. She was going have fun teasing the little Mazoku.

* * *

So do u hate me? I knwo it isn't very clear on who or what she extacly is, but don't worry that will be revealed in the final chapter! I beleive Dynast will appear in the next chapter...me thinks. Tell me what you like...do u like this story?? REVIEW!! OR i will sick Xelloss on you...torute is on his mind. I will put an illusion spell on him and make u a dragon and him in the past MUUUHHHHHHAAAAa...or maybe not.


	14. Poison

Authors not: This is chapter 14, it isn't long and the cliffie, opps you may not like it! One more chapter after this, i have orginally planned to put some of chapter 15 inot this one, but i got tired of writting this chapter so here it is: Hope you liek ti! Some of the truth is revealed, but most stays till the next chapter.

**Chaos Girl**

**Chapter 14-Poision**

Hekate yawned; it seemed she had just woken up. She rubbed her eyes, there was a lot of sleep in there, and she wondered how long she had been asleep. When the sleep was gone from her eyes she looked around, she saw lots of green. So that meant that she was still in the clearing, and the sun was out. So that meant that she had fallen asleep before dawn.

"You didn't wake me when dawn hit? Judging from the heat of the sun it's almost noon." She said softly, trying to not wake those around her that had fallen asleep also.

She heard a chuckle, a man's chuckle. She followed it to Xelloss—who was sitting in a tree looking down at her—she knew by just looking at him that he hadn't sleep during all that time. She smiled to herself that was a little funny.

"You were sleeping so peacefully—and deeply I might add—that I was afraid that if I woke you up you would attack me. I may be a Mazoku and find pleasure from pain, but I don't want to die. Waking you up means death, I clearly saw that when that poor animal jumped on your head. Don't worry it's gone…Lina woke up and ate it and then went back to sleep. I think she was dreaming, to be honest." He said the last part thoughtfully.

She nodded in complete understanding, she knew he left out a few things, but to be perfectly honest, she didn't think she wanted to know. Her arms carefully stretched above her head, then crossed and folded themselves. Slowly they moved behind her head, after a few seconds they fell back down to her sides.

She looked around for the humans, the blonde one was snoring really loudly and she had the urge to kick him. Her foot started twitching and she heard Xelloss' warning, "I wouldn't do that, you might end up killing him, and I don't think Lina would like that…or the Chimera." He said smoothly, it made Hekate give him a questioning look.

Why would it matter to her what Lina or the Chimera—Zel—think? Lina yes, she was the Knight of Nightmares…but the Chimera? Why would it matter to her what Zel thinks about her. She gave Xelloss an annoyed look and looked for the others.

Lina was leaning up against the tree beside her, and leaning up against her. Hekate didn't mind, now she knew how she had slept so easily. She had always liked to sleep with something firm and hard next to her, usually it was just a teddy bear or some stuffed animal. One time she had a giant rabbit from Winnie the Pooh; don't ask her how she got a hold of that—she doesn't know.

She found the little princess, how she annoyed Hekate. She was so stupid, so naïve. This world was too cruel; too full of…humans and what not to ever be a nice safe justice filled place. That was why Hekate never liked Amelia. She showed every day just how much of a child she really was. Justice would not all the time win out. There were scales, a balance to keep, they had to be even.

That was why sometimes the Gods won and sometimes the Mazoku won. That was Valgaav talked about while he became one with Darkstar. This world would forever be going back and forth, between one win and the other. That was how things had to be, if good keep on winning over and over the scales would be unbalance. And the world would be in turmoil. That was one of the reason Hekate had been given life by the Golden Lord. The Mother of all wanted the balance to be kept and that was her job, as the Daughter of Chaos, to keep the balance.

Chaos was and will always be the mixture of good and evil, light and darkness. When you combined the Mazoku and the Gods you get chaos. The most powerful power, the most powerful magic of all, was Chaos. Nothing could beat it, why did most people think the Lord of Nightmares was chaos?

"Hekate-sama?" Xelloss asked, he wanted her attention and by God he was going to have it…after she rang his neck of course.

"Xelloss I told you, call me Kate. I don't like Hekate. Now ask your question, I know you have one." Kate replied as she closed her eyes once more, she was still listening of course.

Xelloss paused for a moment, he wasn't sure he could ask this question, but she did tell him to ask it so he did. He took a breath, "If you had a choice what would you be a Mazoku or a God?"

As Hekate thought about it, lots of humans, Mazoku, the Gods, they had all asked her a question that actually made her think. Of course no one had asked it since the Koma Wars—War of the Monsters Fall—when someone did it surprised her, especially who asked her.

She never expected Xelloss to be the one in, she didn't even know how long. She wasn't very good with years to begin with.

She chuckled, "That is a question you have never asked me. Even when we first met, you didn't even know I was on the side of the Gods—during the war. You came to that base, to scout and if anyone saw you eliminate them. But you couldn't kill me for some reason. Here I was an unknown, a risk, yet you couldn't kill me. You sat and talked to me, and then someone had to come and get you. I thought it was funny, especially when your Master told you I was with the Gods.

"It surprised you even more when a little time later—I honestly don't know, it was a little time to me—I came up and was on the Mazoku side. You always wondered why, didn't you? It's called balancing it out. I am the balance between everything, light and darkness, good and evil and the Mazoku and the Gods.

"Anyway that question you had which race side I would rather be on? Or which would I rather be?" She asked.

"Not the side, you just answered that, I speak of the balance. I want to know what you would rather _be_, whom would you trust more." That was Xelloss' reply, to Hekate's questions. It made her chuckle never the less.

"I have had millenniums' to decide this, and I think I would pick the Mazoku. Think about it, when you went to the outer world with Lina and her gang what did you see? Did you see how the Dragons were? How they acted and all of that? They say that they want to protect the world and would do anything to do that, but you saw what they did before. They destroyed, wiped out another race of Dragons, because of jealously.

"Think about it Xelloss. Who would you trust more, someone who is upfront—kind of—about how they act and are, or someone who says one thing but does another?" she asked, seriously. After all these years she had never liked the Dragons, just the Golden ones. She had loved the Ancient Dragons, they were so fun. That was why she had give them the Darkstar weapon and not any on else. Now that they were gone, she didn't really like the side of the Gods anymore.

Xelloss had to admit she had a point, in his opinion he would say the same thing. He stopped thinking about the little questions that he asked her and focused on what she was doing. She was looking around; it seemed she was looking for everyone.

Hekate found the little princess, just looking at her brought up everything she had thought before, and so to stop herself she looked away. Blocking out the site of the princess and ignoring her. She then found Lina again…she wondered why she did that. She must be forgetting things; she did just wake up and all.

She started looking for Zel, and she found him, just not where she expected him to be. Now she understood what Xelloss was saying, he thought she cared for the Chimera because she let him sleep there and she didn't do anything to him…at all.

He was sleeping in her lap, how the hell he got there she didn't know. But she was confused, why did she let him sleep in her lap? After everything she had been through with men, ones like humans anyway, she should have been pushing him away. Was it because of what they did all last night? They had fought both the General and Priest of that little bitch, and they lived. Even though Kate had killed both of them, they had still fought well.

All Hekate could do was sigh, when she heard someone laugh she glared at the culprit—who we all know is Xelloss. She knew what he was thinking, he was thinking about ways to tease her with it—the knowledge that she let this chimera sleep on her laugh—but before he really started to tease her he had a genuine question.

"I believe that since he is part golem and looks like it, doesn't he weigh a lot Kate-sama?" Xelloss asked, feigning curiosity.

She gave him a look, "Unlike some people Xelloss, I am really strong. Think about your girlfriend Filia, the Golden Dragon. How heavy is her mace?"

Xelloss' eye twitched at her obvious taunt, there was a stalemate now, if he even thought about teasing her, she would bring up Filia. "I get your point," he muttered.

"Do you know what time it is?" she said, trying to change the subject.

He sighed, "Persistent aren't you? Very well, if Kate-sama wants to know, then she shall know." He teleported away, just for a moment or two, and was back soon enough. "It is after noon, my lady. Did you have to be somewhere before a certain time?" he asked, for he was used to that sort of thing occurring.

She thought about it, "As far as I know, I don't have to go anywhere—" she stopped talking, became still and her eyes became alert, as well as well as the rest of her body.

Xelloss stilled, his body tense. He knew what had happened. Even though he hadn't sensed it he trusted her, so if she was cautious then he had no choice but to follow suit.

She motioned to him, he teleported by her side and kneeled down next to her. As he looked into her eyes, he saw many times, many emotions, some he could recognize and some he couldn't. Her eyes for some reason, he could swore that they were smoking, either that or she was staring fire at him.

"Take the humans—Gourry and Amelia—to the nearest Village, stay with them till I arrive. Don't argue," She stopped him with a raised palm before he could protest, "Go to a very, and I mean very, crowded place. Go before I kick you there myself, I will follow as soon as I wake them up."

As she spoke those last commands she nudged Lina and told her, "Wake up now Lina! If you don't I will go get Luna."

Even though Lina jumped, Hekate left her alone and then went to waking up Zel. She raised her hand and hit him on the head; Lina could have sworn she heard his head crack. He woke up in less than a second. He was about to yell at whoever hit him, but Hekate got to him first. She put her hand over his mouth, and for a second when he saw her, she could have sworn herself that he was blushing.

She quickly dismissed it and whispered in his ear quickly. "Get up now! Someone is watching us and I don't trust them, I sense something. Get ready for me to teleport you two." She made sure Lina was listening in as well.

They both nodded, she stood up and grabbed their hands. As soon as they had gotten to the Astral Plane, Hekate felt something pierce her in the back. She ignored it and figured it was just the knife she had hidden somewhere.

Within seconds of teleporting they were in the city exactly where Xelloss and the others had been. Xelloss and the two humans found them quickly, but not before someone screamed. She pointed to Hekate who just collapsed, an arrow pointing straight out of her back.

Xelloss was outraged when he saw the arrow, but he was an expert with masks wasn't he? He did the only thing he could do without dropping it, he went to pull it out. That was until Hekate hit him upside the head so hard, he actually was thrown back.

When he looked up at her, her face was covered in pain; sweat broke out all over her body. She glared at him, "You dumbass! Can't you smell it? The arrow was made in Poison! As soon as you touch it you will be infected."

Lina and Zel, both of their faces showed the horror they felt inside, poison? Depending on who it was made for, it would kill them. And judging from the look on Hekate's face whoever shot her with that arrow picked the right one.

Hekate, her hand shaking as she did this, she reached her hand behind her back toward the arrow and pulled it out, rewarding herself with a scream. Her eyes closed, she could barely breathe, the liquid on the arrow head was purple, and she sniffed it as she opened her eyes to see it.

A laugh escaped her that laughed turned into a cough, which turned into blood on the ground as she collapsed. Lina held her up from behind, as Hekate leaned into her. "It seems that whoever shot me with this knows their stuff."

Lina was confused and she voiced it too, "What do you mean?"

Hekate smirked, "I am an expert on the Poison, and I made it myself during the War of the Monsters Fall. I made four different types, one of the Mazoku, Gods, humans and….half-breeds. When the Poison mixes with blood it creates a color, this is purple. Which means I was infected with the half-breed Poison, they hit me on the Astral Plane, dumbasses. I am not a Mazoku; my true form isn't on the Astral Plane."

Her lung started to close and she couldn't talk, she tried to breathe slowly, she knew how fast the Poison worked, hell she knew everything about the Poison. She knew how to counter it and everything. She closed her eyes, and focused her magic, White Magic to be exact. It hit her in the back so it the first place it would go is right across from it, since of course it had hit deep.

She moved the hand with the White Magic Spell concentrated toward her chest. She breathed in and out, big breathes and slow. She did this for a few minutes, five tops. When she was done, she dropped her hand and looked at Lina.

"What is it? You look as if you're looking at a ghost." She laughed; this was just too funny for her. They thought she was going to die.

Lina turned her head slightly to look at Xelloss, "Does Beastmaster Zelas have any of the antidotes?"

Xelloss shook his head, "No one has seen any of this, antidote or the Poison itself since the laboratory making it was destroyed. It was right before the final battle in the Koma Wars."

Hekate laughed, "You fool, you were there when I destroyed the lab, and you should remember what I did with it. You helped me move most of it, or don't you remember Xelloss? I guess not, the only Poison and its antidotes left are in my house, temple whatever the hell you want to call it. Now Lina, my child, why do I fell as if you want to ask me a question and it has nothing to do with this Poison?"

Lina chuckled, "Because it doesn't have anything to do with the Poison, it has to do with what you said earlier. That whoever shot the Poison filled arrow at you while you were in the Astral Plane."

Hekate nodded, and waved her hand to make Lina go on. "If your true self isn't in the Astral Plane is it where the humans are?"

Hekate busted out laughing, "Of all the things to ask while I am fixing to die and it's about me. I was expected something about where this hidden treasure is, or where my house temple thing is. Not where is my true self. For surprising me I will tell you." She pulled Lina's ear closer to her mouth, knowing full and well that the only ones who wouldn't be able to hear her were Amelia and Gourry.

"My true self isn't on the Astral Plan or where the human's are. My soul or whatever you want to call it is with Mother, the Lord of Nightmares."


	15. Truth and Death

AUTHORS NOE: This is the last chapter, i hope all of you like it! Just remember, I have been told this warrents a sequel, escially after my ending. Hope you enjoy it!

WARNINGS: LANAUGE, i think this is rated M lanauge but i have been told this doesn't, Older Teen lanuage.

**Chaos Girl**

**Chapter 15-Truth and Death**

After spilling those beans about herself, Hekate tried to stand up, and could only do it with the help if Lina, who still didn't understand who she was. How could her true self be with the Lord of Nightmares? Did this mean that no one could kill her?

Hekate sighed, "Everyone hold on to me, a part of my body I don't care, arm leg…no touching my ass Xelloss. I can still kill you in this condition. And don't you dare think about touching my boobs, that will get you killed quicker….and I know you are thinking about _that_ spot, ecchi Xelloss. How the hell did you come up with that one?" A look passed over her face, "I don't want to know. I am assigning parts of me."

Lina tried not to blush, Zel just looked the other way, and they both knew what the hell she was talking about.

She stepped back and almost fell, but she caught herself, just before hitting the stony ground. She looked at Lina, "You will hold me from behind, is that okay? I don't want any boys getting the wrong idea." She glared at Xelloss, who just smiled innocently.

When she her eyes asked Lina the second time, Lina nodded and took her position behind Hekate. Hekate needed someone she could trust holding her up and it seemed the boys weren't going to get that job.

She rolled her eyes, "You two," she looked between Zel and Xelloss, "Hold my hands…don't get any ideas Xelloss, or your Master will be getting you back with a few parts missing." She threatened mercilessly, she didn't have time to play around, and her life was hanging in the balance.

"Hurry up! The spell I used isn't going to hold much longer." Amelia and Gourry didn't have to courage to ask where should they hang on, Hekate sighed, humans were weak.

Hekate whispered words to a spell that Xelloss, Zel, and Lina recognized. It was an old spell that you would have to have researched to have recognized. It lost its value when more spells came out, but it would work for them.

It created thin magic ropes from one person to the other, bound them together really. Bounty hunters used to use this before that magic rope that you could buy was made. That was just one reason, another one was that bounty hunters stopped being Sorceress and Sorcerers.

Well it did its job, it bound them to Hekate. After she cast that spell, she teleported them all—with Xelloss' help she really was a little too weak to be doing this—to a spot in the Astral Plan that no one ever went to. Most called it the Lost Zone, for almost everyone that went in this area. They either got lost or were never seen again or they ended up dead and found somewhere else.

Hekate closed her eyes, and whispered another spell, this time they couldn't hear the words. They did however hear the last few words, she didn't really whisper them.

_DOOR, OPEN FOR YOUR MASTER!_

A door did open, but it wasn't one they saw. In less than a minute they had disappeared and reappeared inside of a mansion, castle, and temple, it was like a mixture of all of them. It was a real mess really, books here and there and lots of items were scattered all over the place.

Hekate didn't have much time, she walked as fast as she could—which was fast at all—and turned down the hallway, which three people running after her. Two tried but couldn't, it seemed some sort of shield was blocking them off.

Hekate didn't really go far, she turned the corner and she was in her room. She fell on her giant black silk sheeted bed. The pillows were gold, and they had a weird symbol on the. It was the Yin and Yang, just like on her chest band, but this one had a triangle behind it.

They also noticed there was a giant square piece, it was behind glass and from what they could see and sense spells of the strongest sort protected it. It was black and gold just like the rest of her stuff, but they sensed something else with this piece. Like it was the key to something, to something so powerful, none of them could comprehend it.

Hekate started breathing harder and harder, Lina ran to her bed, and sat down beside her, asking her over and over where the Poison was held. The Poison had destroyed the barrier she made with the White Magic Spell, so she couldn't talk. She convulsed again, Lina and Zel had to hold her down, but when it was over they let her go. She was unconscious, so now she couldn't tell them where it was.

When Zel and Xelloss looked around the room, Lina stuck her head outside and looked down the hall. It was weird; it didn't look like it had when they had first entered through it. When they had turned the corner they went straight into this room, now when she looked outside of the room, she saw an actual hallway.

She sighed and told the others, Xelloss just laughed, he expected as much. But this wasn't the time to think about the hallway and the way it was, they had to think about where to get the antidote.

Zel tried to remember, what did she say when she was talking about what had poisoned her? What were her words?

_You dumbass! Can't you smell it? The arrow was made in Poison! As soon as you touch it you will be infected._

That wasn't going to be of help, Damnit! He had to think, what else did she say? She had to have said something of importance. Something that could and would help them save her, she had to have said something that would give them a clue, a hint at least.

_I am an expert on the Poison, and I made it myself during the War of the Monsters Fall. I made four different types, one of the Mazoku, Gods, humans, and….half-breeds. When the Poison mixes with blood it creates a color, this is purple. Which means I was infected with the half-breed Poison, they hit me on the Astral Plane, dumbasses. I am not a Mazoku; my true form isn't even on the Astral Plane._

The Poison for half-breeds was purple? That could help, if they could actually help if they could find the Poisons, if they found them they could take blood from someone and mix it into the Poison bottle, and the one that turned purple would be their Poison. If Hekate was really smart, she would have put them into a code, the labels would have been code for something. So they would have the antidote behind or near the actually Poisons or the label would have to be the same.‑­

Now all he needed to know, was where the Poison was, what else did she say that could help them? Zel had to think, think!

_You fool, you were there when I destroyed the lab, and you should remember what I did with it. You helped me move most of it, or don't you remember Xelloss? I guess not, the only Poison and its antidotes left are in my house, temple whatever the hell you want to call it. Now Lina, my child, why do I feel as if you want to ask me a question and it has nothing to do with this Poison?_

Zel remembered! She had said Xelloss had helped her move the Poison, so he would know where it was! Zel was so lost in thought that he hadn't known Lina was talking to him. Zel spun around and gave Xelloss an excited look.

"Don't you remember what she said? She said that Xelloss helped her move most of it from the lab that exploded before, during the War of the Monsters Fall. So Xelloss," Zel's voice went flat, "You are her only hope of survival. You know where the it all is, and if we find it we can test it—that is if Xelloss doesn't remember which bottle is which—and cure her!"

Lina and Xelloss were amazed for a second; he remembered all of that, in just a few minutes. They could beat themselves up later for not realizing it. Lina turned on Xelloss, "So where does she keep the Poison and antidote?" she asked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't remember. I had forgotten I knew her at all, and yet I find out I knew her and interacted with her." Xelloss shrugged. He wondered for a second if Luna or Lana knew, but he didn't have a chance to go ask them. If his suspensions were correct, and they usually were, he couldn't leave this place without Hekate's permission and no one could enter without her permission.

So they were basically screwed. He noticed Lina was making her way toward him, probably by the feel of her emotions, to kick his ass to kingdom come. But lucky for him, that didn't happen. They heard a moan and turned to see it was Hekate. She was talking in her sleep no less.

"You fool; do you realize that she hates you? His General, Priest whatever she is to him—I honestly couldn't give a shit—has convinced him that you need to go…" she paused for a few seconds, it seems whoever she was talking to was talking back.

"I think that may be it, he has been watching me like a hawk, damn Dynast. He probably thinks I am going out with you," she laughed, "I know, who could ever think I would go out with you, Xelloss?"

Zel and Lina gasped and looked between Hekate and Xelloss. He wasn't paying attention to them, those words, it seemed to bring back a memory from long ago. Five hundred years to be exact.

_Xelloss watched as Hekate rolled her eyes. "Dynasty I don't like you, I don't want to go out with you. So leave me alone! I don't like Santa Claus…well if you're Santa I don't like Santa."_

_She started to walk off, when Xelloss heard her chuckle. Dynast always hated being referred to as Santa. _

"_Do I look like that fat old guy to you?" He whined it pathetically; he couldn't get mad at her, because if he did he would attack her. And that was just the excuse she needed to fight him and kill him._

_She turned back to Dynast and laughed, "Do you really want me to answer that?"_

_He mumbled a no, and then was shocked when he saw her walking off, he called out to her. "Where are you going in a hurry? I know that you aren't trying to get away from me."‑­_

_She turned back to him and was walking backwards as she called back to him, "Nope! Why would you think I was just trying to get away from you? Besides you trying to ask me out a lot, I kind of like you. You are funny, it's a plus not being bored. Anyway I am a meeting with Xelloss."_

_You could see it on his face, he was mad. "So is it because of rank? Is it that? Is it that I am so beneath you that you won't even give me the time of day? Did Lord Ruby Eye not like me and warn me away from you? Why is it that you pick Xelloss over me? Do you love him?"_

_Both Hekate and Xelloss were shocked by his outburst. Hekate walked back to where Dynast was, his face had a scowl on it as he was looking at the ground. She lifted his head up and said with a straight face, in a steady tone. "I do not love Xelloss; I do not love anyone, and probably never will. I am meeting with Xelloss because of something I need to talk to Zelas about. Now stop getting jealous. Ruby never said such a thing to me alright? Toward the end of his life, before he was split, he asked me to take care of all of you. Now be a good boy!"_

_With that she was gone, Dynast left soon afterwards. Xelloss stayed there though, trying to process the information he had just over heard. That was until a voice made him jump, "It's not polite to spy on people, even if you are the mysterious priest."_

_He turned around to see it was Hekate. She just sighed and shook her head. She grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "Do you really want to talk to me about something you need to talk with my Master about" he asked._

_She shook her head, "You fool; do you realize that she hates you? His General, Priest whatever she is to him—I honestly couldn't give a shit—has convinced him that you need to go…"_ _her voice trailed off._

"_What about Dynast? I say he loves you Kate-sama, or as much as a Mazoku can." Xellos replied._

"_I think that may be it, he has been watching me like a hawk, damn Dynast. He probably thinks I am going out with you," she laughed, "I know, who could ever think I would go out with you, Xelloss?"_

_Xelloss laughed with her, but inside the part he hiding he felt hurt by what she said. He cared for her yes; he had known her for awhile now. Maybe he did love her or something close to that, if he didn't then how did that explain why he felt hurt when she said that?_

_He shook it off and told her to be careful; he didn't notice that she had become still. But it was only for a moment, she couldn't tell him that she had sensed that damn servant of Dynast's, it seemed that they were going to attack Xelloss after all. _

"_Xelloss, tell your Master that I will be gone for while. I don't know how long, but tell her if and when the Knight of Cepheid is born I will be back. We will all be friends. Now go, go now!" she kind of pushed him, but as soon as he was gone she was as well. _

That was all he remembered of that, he did not that when she pushed him, she did something to him. She erased all of his memories of her, or packed them away. She didn't want him getting into more trouble with Dynast's people.

They heard her mutter, "Next time I get my hands on that bitch I will kill her. She locked me away in another world for five hundred years! I finally got out right before Luna was born…damn bitch…going to kill her." The way she rambled making them all want to laugh.‑­

But they could tell by the condition her body was in, that she wouldn't last much longer. Lina turned to Xelloss, "Did you remember? You spaced out for a little while there."

Xelloss nodded, "I find out how she blocked my memories of her. Let me think back, that memory I just saw was from five hundred years ago." He sat down on the floor thought back to the lab place.

"_You fools! I am going to kill every single one of you! Don't know why they make me take you guys on, don't know why you guys have to help me, I can do this by myself." She mumbled the last part to herself._

"_Hekate-sama?" someone called to her, when she found the source and located it, she raised her head to point out she was listening. "Why did you pick us? I have come to realize that we are all half-breeds, is that why we are all here?"_

_Hekate stopped what she was doing, which was a real big mistake. The formula she as working on, she had to quickly work with it, but the girl's question stopped her, made her forget about it._

"_If I told you 'yes', what would you say? What would you say if I told you all that I picked you from both sides, just because you are half-breeds? I also picked you so you would be neutral, since some of you are mixed with Mazoku and part God."_

_They exchanged looks, "You really did this for us? So we wouldn't be out there getting killed?" a young Dragon mixed with human asked._

_Hekate nodded, and then realized what she had done. She screamed for everyone to put up a barrier around themselves, but it was too late. Only two were able to do so in time. The explosion destroyed the lab, everything in it, except the things that were near Hekate's barrier. Lucky for Xelloss—who was watching—she had sensed him and made hers extend toward him._

_Because of her barrier not only were they the only ones to survive, but the Poison and the antidotes survived as well. When the smoke cleared, Hekate knew it was only a matter of time before the others got there, and if she was going to smuggle the Poison and its antidotes out before that she would need help._

"_Xelloss, help me. We don't have much time!" Hekate softy called._

_Within five minutes they had taken all of the Poison and antidotes to where she lived and put them in her potions room. Though she did take out one of each Poison and Antidote and put them in her room. She said a word and the mirror in front of her bed opened up and she put them there._

_She quickly grabbed him and took him back to the site, she made it look like they had been there the whole time, like they hadn't just stole the most valuable weapon both sides had ever seen._

Xelloss stopped his trip down memory lane and hurried as fast as he could to her memory. He said the word that he had seen and heard her say before and the mirror opened and there it was the antidotes. Xelloss knew that just by looking at this that the one who had stolen the Poison didn't take it from here.

He took the antidote and uncorked it as he walked toward Hekate. He made her sit up and drink it, and as she did she started coughing violently. She looked around and saw that her mirror was opened and raised an eyebrow at Xelloss and whispered, "I am so going to change that password….when I get up that is. Now let me sleep, Lina and Zel your friends are still in that same room we came in. It seems the shield came up, and prevented them from getting past that room, or touching anything really. There are empty rooms all over the place, find one and sleep in it. The empty rooms with beds are the only ones that will open, maybe the library will I don't know."

With that said, she was off in dream land. So were the others that is once they found each other and their own room.

When Hekate woke up, she quickly showered and dressed. Once she did that, she went into her potions room, and found the antidote that had went with the room the Poison that was stolen from her, she took it and put it in her room to replace the one that was stolen from her. She also changed the password and when she told Xelloss he was genuinely upset. He had wanted to know what was inside that mirror, besides the Poisons and antidotes.

After all that was done, she woke up the others and waited till they had showered and dressed, once they had, she told them what she was going to do. She was going to kill the son of a bitch that had shot her with that Poisoned arrow. She told them she could only teleport three this time, so whoever wanted to go with her had better raised their hands now.

Lucky for her, only three raised their hands. The two humans—Gourry and Amelia—didn't want to go, so she made Xelloss take them to Amelia's Kingdom. When he got back she teleported them to a door, when they let go she turned around and smirked, "We are entering hell, now let's have some fun."

When she said they were entering hell, she wasn't kidding. They were in _hell_.

After what seemed like forever in this hot, hot place, they got to a castle thing. They entered through the entrance, and walked the halls, following and staying as close as they could to Hekate. Soon they entered the throne room, to find a girl with long blackish blue hair, with an outfit that was the same color as Hellmaster Phibrizzo's, but this was a dress. She looked like him too, her hair, her eyes, her height, everything looked the same, except she was a girl and he was guy. Just think of a girl version of him.

The girl looked up; she had a stuffed animal in her hand. "Ohhh, you're the girl who saved Lana last time, what brings you here to my hell?"

Hekate gave off a: I'm pissed off, and don't fuck with me aura. "Don't play games, I told you next time you messed with things that are mine or me, I would kill you. First you try to kill Lana and keep her here forever, and then you fuck with me by sending your General and Priest at me to kill me. Then you shoot me with an arrow that had Poison on it that you stole from me. Now I am going to kill you that is what brings me to a hell that is fixing to become mine once again."

The girl's face grew angry, "How dare you come into my domain and threaten me? What proof do you have that I sent them after you? Your pet," she glared at Xelloss, "was following Hogo, who said he wasn't attacking him? And where is your proof that I shot that arrow?"

Hekate sighed, "If you are going to play innocent, trying hiding you weapons from plain sight," she pointed to the bow and the set of arrows next to the throne. Hekate rolled her eyes, this girl so needs to die.

The little girl didn't move, didn't react; she got control over her emotions though. "So you're going to kill me for just poisoning you? Why do I get to die, when _he_ is still alive and he did much, much worse to you?" She smirked; she knew she had won when she mentioned him.

Hekate stopped breathing, "_Him_? Who are you talking about?"

"So you want to be the one to play dumb this time? Fine let me refresh your memory, I see the rumors are true, you do block out memories. He was the human you met when you lost your memory; this was before the War of the Monsters Fall." She giggled, "He was the one you just had to yell at, scream at, you screamed and yelled and cried. Yes, that was the only time any of us had seen you cry."

The little girl watched as the words effected Hekate. She was trembling and shaking as she remembered what he did to her.

"You screamed over and over, 'You killed it, you killed it! It was innocent and you killed it!' we were all shocked, even more shocked when after he spoke a few sentences you snapped." She laughed, "You destroyed and killed half the people in this world of ours. I remember all the destruction, the fear, the anger, we Mazoku felt sorry for you, but we loved what you did. We were feed for years with all of what you did. Right Xelloss?" she asked.

Xelloss nodded, he had been worried about Hekate, but the girl was right, the feast they had, he loved it. "But no one knew what she was talking about, no one even to this day knows." He said quietly.

The girl laughed, "Big Brother Phibrizzo didn't know either, but I don't think any of the others cared much. I did, not until recently I will admit, but I found out the truth, I found out what you were trying to cover up…Hekate. You never wanted anyone to know how much you loved him, never to know what he gave you a few nights before—" she was cut off by a strangled cry.

Hekate had grabbed her by the neck and was holding her in the air. Her feet were kicking, her arms trying to loosen Hekate's hold on her. Lina, Zel, and Xelloss did nothing; they could sense Hekate's emotions and didn't want to get involved in it. Xelloss knew everyone one of those emotions was coming from Hekate's other half, and soon if they weren't careful, would be out.

"Why the hell have you brought this up? That fool is dead, and soon you will be following him." The venom in her voice made Lina and Zel back up a few steps. They never wanted to see her like this; the Hekate they talked to before they fell asleep, that was the one they liked, not this one.

"How can you kill me, when I only poisoned you, when he did something so unforgivable? You let him live, but you won't let me?" She gasped for breath between each word. If Mazoku's faces could turn blue from lack of air, hers would have.

Hekate either didn't notice that she wasn't getting any air, or she just didn't care. "I killed that fucking bastard! So don't you dare play that card with me, that will only get you killed a hell of a lot faster." She spat, gritting her teeth so hard she thought she might crack them.

Hekate then tossed her into the wall, which broke from the force of the impact. It took the girl a few minutes to get back up, Mazoku or no, she got hit pretty hard, not to mention that whatever was on Hekate's hands, seemed to make her sick.

When she struggled to get back on her feet, she asked, "Did you put Poison on your hands before you came? When you held my neck like that you made me bleed, and now I feel sick." She coughed and blood came out, she fell to the floor and coughed.

They all looked at Hekate, she had no expression on her face, her mind was blank, and her emotions were gone. She was the emotionless girl he meet before, why was it now; he remembered the questioned she asked him so long ago, two questions actually. One that made even Xelloss a Mazoku who prided himself on being smart stop and think.

_Can Mazoku fall love and positive emotions?_

_Emotions make us weak, they are double edge swords, helping us yet at the same time leaving us open for attack, so my question for you is why do we have emotions when they can hurt us so much?_

The way she looked, the way she acted, the way she felt right now reminded Xelloss of when he first met her, and of those questions, that he still hasn't been able to figure out.

"No, I didn't give you Poison like you did me. If you know so much about me tell me do you know who I am?" she chuckled, there was nothing in it, her voice was as emotionless as she was. "If you knew who I was you wouldn't have dared attack me. Do you realize why I have to have three Knights to seal my power? It is because I have too much power for this body and this world. No kind of body inside this world, or even the next, could handle the power I have. Why do you think the Lord of Nightmares can never bring her body to this world, but only her mind?" She asked.

Every one of their minds went blank, they had all just realized who she was, the knowledge made them all frozen with both horror and amazement.

"When the Lord of Nightmares created this world, she wanted to be there, to be able to balance things. For we all know the cycle that continues between the Gods and the Mazoku. One wins, then the other wins an endless cycle. The Golden Lord knew that she would have to be the one to bring balance to this world, for she was the only one who can control Chaos.

"So she took a part of her power and created me. I am the Lord of Nightmares, part anyway, but at the same time her Daughter. When you offend me, you offend the Lord of Nightmares. Think about it, you Poisoned the Lord of Nightmares…tell me, does that bode well for anyone?"

The girl was really scared now, the way Hekate acted, made Xelloss of the way the Lord of Nightmares acted when she controlled Lina's body before when Phibrizzo forced her to use the Giga Slave. One hand, one blast of power and the little girl who was a Mazoku Lord was dead.

Hekate then turned to them, she sighed and reached out to them—Lina and Zel—took their hands and walked away from the throne room through the castle and back toward the gate. Once they got through, the door she made sure Xelloss was behind her before she closed the door. No one had ever escaped Hell before, well that was before Lana: Knight of Ruby Eye Shabranigdo and her little friend, who we shall not name because she doesn't want anyone to know.

When they got back to Hekate's home she let go of their hands, and walked off. She went into another room—they followed her of course—and she sat down a huge desk…there seemed to be lots of screens and keyboards.

She touched one of the screens and something popped up, password, she typed it in before they could even see it. Then she continued to type really fast inputting a lot of information. She was putting in what had happened, she beefed up security, added more spells, etc.

When she finished she paused for a second, wondering whether to believe what Phibrizzo's little sister said was true or not. That son of a bitch couldn't have survived the blast, he was too close. The Mazoku Lords that were behind her barely survived, they had more power than he did. They were Mazoku and could teleport away and yet they still got damaged. He was human, he couldn't have lived. He was dead, and that was that.‑­

She then turned to the others and sighed, a little smile graced her lips, and it showed them she was back to normal. "What are you guys still doing here? Why aren't you with the two humans? Xelloss could have taken you there by now and all you have done is watch with play with this," she pointed a finger at the computers.

Lina spoke up first, "We just wanted to make sure you were okay. We…I got scared back there, I know that wasn't you, so I wanted to make sure you were okay and back to normal." Lina said in her usual loud voice.

It made Hekate laugh; it made her feel better that none of them said anything about what had happened, what was said. Mainly what had been said, she didn't want to tell them, and she didn't want any of them bringing it up. The past was the past; it should be left in the past. What was the point of anything in the past? What is it to the future, or the present?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Well since everyone is fine and done with I say we leave this place. Xellos," she called, waiting for him to look at her, when he did she continued. "Take Lina ahead, I want to show Zel a book that may help with what he is searching for."

Xelloss for some odd reason knew that she asked him to take Lina didn't have to do with a book for Zel, nor did it have to do with Zel or Hekate, but him. He wondered why she was pushing him together with Lina, but he knew that he wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

He did as he was told, he teleported her away, with a wave of her hand Hekate put the barriers back up so he couldn't come back. Zel gave her a weird look and she laughed.

'Don't worry I won't try to kidnap you and do horrible things to you." She said laughing quietly. She should have known that it wasn't the horrible things he was worried about; he was worried about the things that felt good. He prayed she didn't lock them in here together to hit on him or something along those lines, because he couldn't have handled it.

They quickly made their way to the library, and she snapped her fingers, and asked for the last book she had read. Her servant, was a computer robot of some sort, Zel was interested though. But they didn't have time she said.

When she got the book she gave it to him and said, "This won't help you one bit, though I think it is awesome book myself. Fiction, I know you like reading so…"

Zel gave her a look and asked up front, "Why did you lock us in here together? It wasn't for this book."

She smiled wickedly, oh now he knew that she had come to rape him or something. She winked at him and said, "I plan on hooking Lina up with someone and I need help, do you want to help me?" she asked.

He snorted; she made a face, "What are you laughing about? I am serious as can be…I may be doing this because I am bored and wanted to be mischievous or some word like that. Will you help?"

He saw the serious look on her face, "You're serious…" his voice trailed off, it wasn't a question it was a statement so she didn't answer.

"If you're serious, you do realize that she will kill us once she realizes what we are doing?"

Hekate laughed, "Do you really think that after all these years I would let myself get caught?"‑­

Zel sighed, "It isn't you I am worried about, and I know you can take care of yourself— and that she won't hurt you — it's me that I am worried about."

Hekate gave him a look, "Do you doubt me Zel? Do you think that I would bring you into something you couldn't handle?"

He shook his head; she grabbed his head and made him look her in the eyes, "I won't let the mean little girl hurt you okay? Will you help me?" She promised and asked at the same time, but he could barely hear her voice, he was lost in her eyes, how could he tell those eyes no? Those purple eyes…that were the same colors as Xelloss, she was nothing like Xelloss, she was so much better, so much worse, she was someone he cared for.

Zel cared for someone, he knew that this girl, the Lord of Nightmares, or her Daughter it didn't matter to her that he was a Chimera, as long as he stayed by her he knew that was all that mattered. How he knew that, he didn't know or care.

He nodded, "How can I not help you? You're too beautiful for your own good, you know that?"

She blinked for a second, not understanding him, then she laughed. "Your funny sometimes Zelly." She grabbed his hand and held it as they teleported back to where everyone else was.

He knew he was in over his head, and that it was going to take more than he had to make this girl who was so smart, yet so clueless about certain things realize and understand his love for her. He knew somehow he could do it, and he had the perfect opportunity. While they played matchmaker for Lina, he would play his own matchmaker.

**THE END**


End file.
